The Shadow Prince
by Z. Ashes
Summary: Rina wakes up in a cell, with no idea of where she is or who she is. She is put on trial because she is seen as a threat, and she was found outside the wall with no memory of her past. Captain Levi then decides to train Rina as a member of the Survey Corps, until she fully regains her memory. Who is Rina? And how come she has forgotten everything prior to being locked up?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I blinked a few times, trying to clear up my vision. I was greeted by a wall of bricks and a slightly darken environment. I then felt a massive pounding in my head and groaned. I went to touch my forehead, but was restrained by something. I blinked, looking over to my hand. It was handcuffed and chained down to the wooden bed I was laying on.

My eyes widened. What was going on? Why was I chained to this bed? I struggled against the metal, the loud rattling echoing the room. "Seems like you're finally awake."

I turned at the sound of the voice, and noticed I was behind bars. Beyond the bars, someone was leaning against the bricks, watching me with a emotionless expression. He had short black hair styled in an undercut. His arms were crossed, one of his feet pushed against the wall behind him. He was clothed in dark boots, white pants that had brown straps, and a forest green cape. A white cravat was visibly peaking out the top of the cape. I noticed his dark grey eyes were slit, eyeing me. Where the heck was I? I tried to dig deep into my memory to pick up anything, but it was all a blur. Empty.

"What's going on?" I demanded the stranger, looking around at the cell I was in. I didn't like this at all. I turned to look at him, the glow of a flame from a stick on the wall illuminating his face. He stayed silent, watching me.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I-" He put his hand up, stopping me.

"I will be the one asking the questions around here." He put his hand down, looking at me with a challenging glint in his eyes. The look gave me the chills. What was he going to do to me?

"Firstly, who are you?" He asked me, tapping his finger on his crossed arm.

Why did it matter to him? I wanted to know who he was. Why he had me locked up in this cell like some criminal. Why did he feel he had the right to probe and ask questions?

"Look, I'm not answering a damn thing until you tell me what's going on!"'I yelled unwavering, rattling the handcuffs. I growled in frustration, looking down at my scraped up wrists. Blood was slowing oozing from them, the stinging, burning hot sensation seeping into my skin. "Damn these stupid things!"

"Watch your mouth woman," I looked up at the man, his eyes slitting even more. "You are in no position to be asking anything. I am the one asking the questions around here." He gave me a warning glare. "Don't make me repeat myself."

I will admit, his hostile demeanor shook me up a bit. He didn't seem like the type of guy that would put up with any type of bullshit. But I wasn't the type of girl that was going to give anyone answers without some sort of explanation. If he thought I was going to give him any answers, he was wrong.

"Now," I looked up at his voice, giving him my best evil glare. He spoke slowly, pronouncing every word with poorly controlled irritation. "Are you going to cooperate," he got off the wall, making his way towards me. He stopped in front of the bars, grabbing onto them and looking me dead in the eye. "Or do I have to make you cooperate?"

I gritted my teeth. "No." I spat furiously. Who does this guy think he is? "I would like to see you try to make me!"

He growled under his breath, his fingers tightening on the metal bars that separated us. I looked as if he wanted to rip my head off. Good, I would like to see him try and do something.

"Levi, that's enough." We both turned to the sound of the new voice. A taller man with piercing blue eyes and blonde hair parted to the sound was standing where the man…Levi, was moments ago.

Levi turned quickly, doing what seemed to be some sort of salute to the newcomer. "Commander Erwin sir."

"She's unresponsive?" He asked, looking over at me calmly for a brief second before looking back at Levi. His back was to me as he stopped his salute, resuming a regular standing stance.

"She is being very-" he paused, turning around to glare at me. "Difficult."

The jerk! "I wouldn't be so 'difficult' if you would tell me what the hell is going on!"

Erwin raised his bushy eyebrows in surprise, looking at Levi. "Amnesia perhaps." He stated to him, his eyes switching over to me. He watched me for awhile, placing his hand under his chin in thought.

What was he talking about? What were they going to do to me? Why was I locked up. What was this place? Who exactly were Levi and Erwin? What was Erwin the commander of? Was I going to live or die? All these things were running through my head and I started to panic, I didn't even do anything wrong.

"Leave her to me Levi." Levi was looking at me with a cold expression, before turning around to Erwin.

"Good luck with that." He grumbled, walking out of my sight. I heard his footsteps ascend from a far distance before hearing a sound of a wooden door opening and closing.

"So," He spoke almost instantly after Levi left. I looked in surprise. This guy, Erwin, seemed more nicer then Levi. He wore a calm and controlled expression on his face. He walked up to the bars casually. "Do you know why you are here?"

"No." I answered quietly, looking down at my lap. I was clothed in a white night gown. Strange. I wonder if I had worn this prior to now.

"Do you remember what you were doing before you got here?" He asked me. Was I really going to cooperate with this guy? I didn't even know anything about him. I sighed. He was better then the last guy though, to be completely honest. What could it hurt?

"No, I don't." I answered truthfully. I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to recall what could have brought me to where I was now. But nothing seemed to be surfacing from my head. "To be honest, I can't remember anything."

"Figures." I looked up to see him deep in thought. He then spoke. "Do you at least remember your name?"

My name? I closed my eyes, trying to grasp onto something. Anything. Then something clicked. "Rina." My lips moved on their own. "My name is Rina."

He smiled. "Well that's a start." He stated in a triumphal tone. "Is that all you can remember?" He asked softly.

I frowned. "I believe so." I answered.

The room grew quiet, except for the soft pit-pat of a water droplet in an unknown location. He then spoke again. "Well Rina, I am Commander Erwin. I am in charge of the Survey Corps here." He explained. Survey Corps?

As if he read my expression, he smiled kindly. "I hate to break it to you, but we don't live in the best world. It's a blessing to be able to survive everyday and not be dead." What was he talking about? "I do wish I could tell you more, but I have somewhere I must attend. I will be back for you shortly."

I stayed quiet as he stepped away from the bars. "Just know that we are not your enemy." He gave me a reassuring look, and with that he walked away and disappeared out of my sight.

What did he mean by all of that just now? That this wasn't the best world? And it being a blessing to be alive? Was there some war going on or something? That had to be it, that was the only explanation. I looked down at my bloody wrists, trapped in the metal cuffs. He says that he isn't the enemy, but he has me locked up like this. What did I do to be treated like this?

I tried again to dig into my mind, to try and remember. Nothing was coming. Not even a glimpse of a memory. I groaned in frustration. Why couldn't I remember? I recalled that he mentioned amnesia earlier. Maybe he was right, that had to be why I couldn't remember. But then, how did it happen? What was I doing before? How did I end up here?

Alone with my thoughts, I sat alone of the cold and hard wood, trying to remember at least something to could be useful. Nothing was still coming though, and I hated that I felt so helpless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I spent my time staring at the brick walls, trying to remember things that I couldn't and probably wouldn't. I also let my mind wander. I wonder if anyone else was down here, chained up like me. How long had I been down here? Hell, how long had I been asleep before I woke up? Hours, days, weeks, or even months?

No one really explained anything to me. Only that apparently I didn't know who I was, and they didn't either. So what were they going to do to me. I groaned, laying my back down on the hard wood bed. Was I going to be stuck in this cell the rest of my life? The thought made me sick. Surely they wouldn't keep me down here forever. They wouldn't right?

After what seemed like endless hours, I finally heard the noise of a door opening. I jumped up in relief, the handcuffs rattling in my rushed movement. Finally, someone was coming! If I had to stare at the bricks for any longer, I was going to go insane!

A woman wearing the same outfit as the man Levi from earlier (minus the green cape and cravat) with the addition of a maroon colored scarf stepped in my line of view. She had shoulder length raven hair and a cool expression etched in her face. She stopped in front of the bars, addressing me. "I was told to release you. You have somewhere you have to be." She informed me, taking the key hanging on a big, rusty circle ring in her hand. She was letting me out? Thank god! She was my lifesaver.

"Thank goodness, I thought I was going to die in here!" I laughed and sighed in relief. She didn't acknowledge my comment as she fiddled with the lock on the bars before it clicked. She pulled the bars to the side, opening up my cell. Freedom. I was being let out.

She walked over to me, swiftly using the key to get me out of the cuffs that trapped my hands. When they were freed, I rubbed my bloody wrists. She looked down at them briefly, before averting her eyes and beckoning me. "Let's go." Without a second thought, I got up.

I grabbed the edge of the bed as my legs wobbled and I almost hit the ground. Must not be use to walking yet. It made me wonder how long it has been since I had walked. The girl didn't notice because she had already started making her way out the cell. I hosted myself up, taking a few tester steps. My legs were a bit shaky, but it was manageable. I then followed her.

She led me down a hall, where we passed many empty cells identical to mine. So I must have been the only one down here. Alone. I pressed my lips at the thought. I continued following her up a flight of brick steps and she opened a wooden door in front of her. I followed her through it and closed it behind me. I blinked at how much more brighter it was out here. I was in a hallway with shiny floors and a long red carpet that stretch down the middle of the walkway.

The woman made a left turn and continued walking. I made sure to catch up and followed her. As I kept pace with her, a loud noise came from my stomach. I saw her look back in surprise and I blushed slightly. Was I really that hungry? She looked as if she was going to make a comment about it, but decided against it and turned back around.

After walking down the endless hall, we finally stopped in front of two big double doors. She was quiet as she stood in front of them. She then slowly opened them, a big beam of light shinning from inside. I squinted my eyes as she opened the doors wider. "Come on." She spoke to me. I blinked and followed her inside.

I then froze at what was in front of me. At least a good few dozen of people were all staring at us, watching us with curious, angry, and suspicious glances. Whispers sounded around the room as the woman continued walking ahead. In the front of the room, there was a high wooden stand, where a man stood with a book. The middle of the room had a section that was fenced with wood. On each side, a group of people stood, eyeing me. It looked like some sort of court room, Why on earth was I here?

"I brought the suspect sir." The woman spoke calmly to the man in the front. He nodded at her, then looked over at me.

"Guards, bring the suspect over."The man ordered.

Instantly, two men grabbed me by the arms and dragged me over towards the middle of the room. What the hell was going on? Why was I in a court room? I didn't do anything wrong? It was just one confusing thing after another!

I struggled under the two men dragging me towards the middle of the room. "I demand an explanation! What is going on?" I yelled as they brought me inside the fenced wood and cuffed me to something behind me. I struggled against the metal. Not again, goddamn it! I was just let out of fucking handcuffs! I growled as I rattled the handcuffs.

"Rina, last name unidentified. You are under the presumption that you are a danger to our people. You are brought here to be tried as to whether you will live or die." My eyes widened. What the hell, I didn't do anything!

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, yelling at the judge.

"Survey Corps, please explain your case." I gritted my teeth. Unbelievable!

"Sir," I looked over to my right to see a boy with short blonde hair and bangs that covered his forehead. He had bright blue eyes and a calm expression. "A few comrades and I were on a mission outside the walls." He started, looking over at me with a apologetic expression. I was confused. What on earth was going on?

"On our way back as we were riding on horse back, I saw the girl laying unconscious in the grass." He explained, looking back up at the judge. "I couldn't just leave her there, she could have been eaten by a Titan since she was in Titan territory. So I brought her back here." His voice wavered at the last few words. I was passed out…outside? Why would I be passed out outside? And wait, what the hell was a Titan?

A man on the left side of me barked. "So you knew she wasn't from around here, but took the risk of bringing her inside the wall?"

"She could had been one of the townspeople for all I know! I wasn't going to leave her out there to just get eaten by a Titan!" The boy shot back. This was crazy, this all had to be some sort of misunderstanding.

"For all you know, she could be a Titan! First Eren Yeager, then Annie. We don't need another rising possibility of another one of those freaks entering the wall!" Another man shouted from the left side. "We are still repairing damages to the city thanks to them!" People on that side yelled in agreement to their friend's words.

"Watch it, don't you dare say anything bad about Eren!" I turned to notice it was the girl from earlier. She gritted her teeth, a deadly look in her eyes.

"Mikasa." The blonde hair boy warned, trying to calm her down by placing his hand on her shoulder. She ignored it.

"If it wasn't for Eren, we all would be dead right now!" She yelled, slitting her eyes.

Nothing was making any sense. I didn't even know what these people were going on about. I looked up at the judge and yelled over the commotion. "Look, with all due respect sir, I don't even know what a Titan is. So I really doubt that I could even be one." I informed him. The room got quiet as I spoke, all eyes on me. Don't screw this up Rina. "I think this is all just a huge misunderstanding! So if you could let me go, that would be great!" I put on a big smile as I rattled my chained up hands behind me. I hated these stupid cuffs.

"Order!" The judge yelled. "This is not a misunderstanding! An unknown being has entered the walls. That is not to be taken lightly. How do we not know you are not the enemy?"

I bursted out in laughter. "Are you serious?" I exclaimed in disbelief. "I don't even know who you people are!" These people were insane. I had to get out of here. All this crazy talk about Titans and what not. I had nothing to do with it.

"Sir," I turned to see it was the man from earlier, Erwin. He spoke boldly. "The suspect did say that she didn't remember anything. I believe her to be genuine. She suffers from amnesia."

A man from the opposing side shouted. "She's lying! How can you possible not know what a Titan is!"

I gritted my teeth and yelled at the man. "What about if I slam your head against the wall. I'm sure you wouldn't remember anything either!" I spat.

"See! She is a violent, dangerous threat to our people!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are crazy! I am innocent!" I pleaded. "I don't even know where I am for crying out loud!"

"Order! Order!" The judge yelled, slamming his hand on the wooden pedestal. What did I do to deserve this? Was I really a bad person? Did I do something wrong? Was I this Titan thing everyone kept mentioning? Why was this happening to me?

"I say we take her and pick at her brain. She could be a spy and have vital information!" A man on the left yelled.

"And then we can kill her off! We can't risk another catastrophe!" Another one yelled. These people were monsters. Pick at my brain? Kill me? Surely, I was innocent. I felt the fear beating in my chest and the reality of the situation became more real.

People were screaming and yelling over each other and I closed my eyes, trying to drown them out. I was going to die. I was going to die. Maybe it was best I forgot, I thought to myself. At least this way, I won't be leaving anything important behind. If I was, it's not like I remember anyways. I bit my lip, accepting my fate.

"Listen you fucking pigs!" Everyone became deadly quiet as a confident and monotone voice echoed through the room. "Whining like a bunch of little babies with their foots stuck up their asses isn't going to solve anything." Everyone stayed quiet, the air deadly. I opened my eyes to see who the vulgar words belonged to. I was surprised as the man from earlier, Levi, spoke.

"Use your heads for once. Yes she was found outside the walls. Yes, there is a chance that she could be a threat to society. But I believe her to not mean any harm to anyone. You idiots are overreacting to the whole situation."

A man from the left yelled. "She threatened to bang my head against a wall!"

Levi's eyes dashed over to him and the man flinched. "Who wouldn't want to bang the rest of the stupidity from your useless skull?" He shot back, looking at him in disgust. He then met my gaze, holding it. Something unreadable was in his expression. Before I could decipher it, he turned towards the judge. "I will take full responsibility of Rina." Most of the people in the room had widen eyes and shocked expressions. I couldn't help but match theirs. Take responsibility of me?

"What are you trying to imply?" The judge asked, slitting his eyes.

Levi matched his gaze, crossing his arms. "What I am saying is that I will take full ownership of the girl, and train her as a member of the Survey Corps." Then the voices in the room rose in protest.

Levi glared, causing some of the noise to subside. The judge slammed his hand on the counter again. "Order! Order! Order!" When the room became silent again, he looked over at Levi. "Why do you feel it necessary to do that?" He asked.

He averted his eyes, looking off in the distant. He then closed his eyes nonchalantly and responded. "She can prove herself to society by fighting for humanity, and in the process, maybe she will regain her memory."

"And if she doesn't?" The judge challenged. Levi opened his eyes, looking up, meeting his challenging gaze, unaffected.

"Then she doesn't." He stated simply, as if it was as easy as answering what color the sky was. Everything was silent in the room. The judge looked at me, as if he was thought.

Why did Levi decide to defend me? Well, one thing was certain: if I made it out of this alive, I was going to be forever in his debt.

My palms felt sweaty, and I had the strong urge to wipe them on something. Damn why did they have to put these stupid handcuffs on me? I seriously hate these things.

"Rina," I looked up as the judge raised his voice, so everyone in the room could hear. "Under the supervision of Captain Levi Ackerman, I will allow you live among us and join society as a member of the Survey Corps." The opposing side started to make a fuss and he shot them a warning glance. The room grew silent.

"And," he continued, watching for my reaction. "In a year's time, if Rina does not regain her memory or shows any actions to prove we can not trust her, she will be executed." My eyes widened. Well okay, I'm innocent anyway. So there is nothing to worry about. But then…what if I really couldn't remember. I couldn't control that. Honestly though, there seemed to be no other options. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Any objections?" The judge asked, looking around challenging. It was as if he just wanted someone to speak up. But the room remained quiet, aside from a few grunts and disapproving mumbles. "Then as of today on June 2, I herby call this case to a close."

People started to get up, making their way towards the door. I looked over and saw a guard open the wooden door that trapped me inside the wooden barrier I was in. It was that man, Levi. He walked over to me, a permanent scowl etched into his face. I frowned. He didn't seem like he smiled much. To be honest, he didn't seem to be much of a people person. So how did he become a captain?

I noticed he wasn't wearing his green cape that he had on earlier. Just a long sleeve white dress shirt and a white cravat tucked into his collar neatly. He stopped in front of my feet, looking down at me.

He seriously saved my behind. I should thank him. I cleared my throat, looking up. "Thank you." I stated simply.

He showed no reaction to my words at first. He just watched me. Then he sighed, walking behind me and bending down. "Just don't make me regret this." He grumbled, as I heard the click of my handcuffs. Well then, excuse you. Shouldn't have even bother saying anything at all.

I brought my hands in front of me and rubbed my sore wrists. He was then in front of me again, and I stood up from the cold tile. "First things first, you look like shit. We are going to have to get you washed up." He turned around and yelled out. "Mikasa!"

The girl from earlier that let me out of the cellar turned from talking to the blonde boy she seemed to be acquaintances with. She looked over curiously before making her way over. After getting inside the wooden barrier, she stood a few feet away from us.

Levi spoke to her. "Get her cleaned up and take her to get something to eat. Then show her to the sleeping quarters."

She saluted. "Yes sir!"

He then glanced over at me. "Tomorrow I will be teaching you the basics of being a member on the Survey Corps and information about Titans. So I want you up early and in the classroom by 8am. Mikasa can escort you." He watched me, waiting as if he expected something.

I blinked, the awkward silence stretching on. He sighed exasperatedly. "Around here, when an authority figure gives an order, you give confirmation with a 'yes sir'."

I blinked again, letting his words sink in. Oh…well it's not like I knew! Wasn't I the newbie around here? I sighed and responded with a "Yes sir."

He gave me a strange look, before nodding to Mikasa and walking away. He sure was strange…and moody. I looked over at Mikasa and decided to say something.

"Mikasa, right?"

She looked over at me and nodded. "Yeah," she then averted her eyes. "We should go and get you a change of clothes. You are going to need a proper uniform." She explained. "For now until you get your own, you can borrow one of my spares."

I smiled. "Thank you, that's very nice of you."

Her eyes widened in surprise for a few seconds, before she returned the smile. "It's no problem at all." She assured.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I was walking down the hallway, making my way towards my room. It had been a very long day. I just wanted to go to bed. Then I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Levi!" I stopped and turned to see Commander Erwin making his way towards me. I waited for him to finally catch up and then he asked: "What compelled you to do that?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Do what?"

"You are going to be training that girl as a member of your squad. I'm a bit surprised to be honest. What made you decide to do that?" I paused at his question. Why did I decide to speak up for that girl? I recalled when she was on the floor, on her knees begging the judge to listen to her reasoning. That look she had on her face as she closed her eyes. That fearful look. I had seen that same look before on only one other person. On _her_ face. I couldn't stand that look.

I felt my eyes slit and I looked up at Erwin. "I feel that she has some potential." I answered simply.

He looked at me, unconvinced, but he just shrugged. "Well if you say so. I guess it will be nice to have a new face around."

I didn't respond. I just stood with my arms crossed. To be honest, I was a bit irritated with myself. I let my emotions get in the way and cloud my judgement.

I heard Erwin sigh. As if he could tell by my demeanor, he spoke. "Well I guess I will let you go Levi, it's getting pretty late as it is." He passed by, walking away in the opposite direction. "See you."

I sighed, picking my pace back up and walking down the hall. Why did I really decide to help that girl out? Did I feel sorry for her? Guilty? I felt resentment build up in my chest. Having feelings and emotions wasn't going to get me anywhere. What foolish distractions.

* * *

><p>Mikasa was nice enough to lend me her spare uniform after I cleaned myself off. I remember looking at myself in the mirror before hopping in bath. My burgundy hair was tangled and frizzy, I had dirt caked on my cheek, and I smelled like a sewer. Man Levi was right, I did look like shit.<p>

But now I was fully clothed in my uniform, and I had tied my shoulder length hair up into a ponytail. Mikasa then led me outside as we made our way the get something to eat.

It was dark out as we made our way towards a cabin. On the way, we had casual conversation. She told me a bit about why she decided to join the scouts. She said that she wanted to protect her brother.

"He must be really important to you." I noted, as I noticed the evident passion that gleamed in her eyes when she talked about him.

She blushed slightly. "Well, he saved my life once before. So I want to make sure that I can protect his at all costs. Even if it costs me my own." Her words took me by surprise. She must really care about him. I smiled. It must be nice to have someone that will look out for you like that.

We finally made our way to the front of the cabin. She put her hand on the door handle and opened it swiftly. She gestured me to follow and we walked inside. I was a bit taken a back as I noticed a set of many eyes were on us. The room was full of people sitting on wooden benches at wooden tables. The room was pretty dim, but there were several lamps lit around the room.

I took a deep breath and followed Mikasa, trying to avoid the stares on us. So these were members of the Survey Corps? I had so many questions: Who exactly were the Survey Corps? The Scout Regimen? What was their mission? And what was this Titan everyone was talking about. I sighed to myself quietly. I suppose I would learn all of that tomorrow.

Mikasa lead me to a corner where a lady dressed in a hair net and a white apron handed us a bowl from behind a counter. "Thank you." Mikasa bowed before stepping to the side. I bowed to the elderly lady and thanked her as well.

"Such a young girl, I've never seen you before!" She said to me.

I smiled kindly. "I'm kind of new around here." I explained.

She then frowned at me sadly. "Do be careful dear. You are a beautiful girl. Don't get yourself killed out there." My eyes widened. What was she talking about?

Mikasa then grabbed my arm with her free one that wasn't holding her food. She flashed a smile at the old lady.

"Well Claudia, we will see you around!" She then dragged me away from the old lady. But her words were still glued inside my brain. Was this Survey Corps thing really that risky? I then recalled what Levi had said._ "She can prove herself to society by fighting for humanity,"_

What exactly was I suppose to be fighting? Mikasa lead me to an empty table and sat us down, taking a deep breath. I felt her gaze on me as I looked down into my bowl. It looked like some sort of soup, with potatoes, carrots, and meat floating around in the broth. My spoon sat inside, waiting for me to pick it up. I wasn't sure if I was hungry anymore. "Don't be scared."

I looked up at Mikasa in surprise. She cleared her throat quietly and continued. "As long as you are careful, you really don't have anything to fear. Besides, you are going to be specially trained by Captain Levi. I don't think that he would have specially hand picked you if he didn't think you had potential." She smiled kindly at me.

"Well," I started, stirring the contents in my bowl with my spoon. "I don't think the situation was exactly convenient to him."

Mikasa frowned a bit, but before she could respond, a slam on our table stopped her. I looked up to see a tan girl with big eyes staring down at my soup. She was inches away from my face. Startled, I dropped my spoon. Um, was she okay?

Mikasa sighed. "Sasha, you can't have her food." She looked up at her disapproving. "Don't bribe the new girl."

The newcomer, Sasha, looked a bit defeated. "But I'm so hungry." She groaned, sitting in front of Mikasa and taking a large bite of a loaf of bread in her hand.

"When are you not hungry?" I heard another unfamiliar voice. I hadn't noticed a boy even approach. He had dark brown hair and big forest green eyes. He wore the same outfit as all of us. He sat down next to Sasha. "Hey Mikasa."

"Don't 'hey' me!" She shot, clearly frustrated. "I didn't see you all day, where have you been?"

I noticed his eyes look over at me and he gave me a curious glance. "I was-" but she cut him off.

"I was worried sick! No one knew where you were! I was afraid that you could had-" But now it was his turn to interrupt her.

"Who's the new girl?" He asked, watching me. Under his gaze, I felt uncomfortable. He was a very handsome boy. His eyes were still on me, unwavering. I felt a blush slowly creep up on my cheeks.

"My name is Rina." I answered smoothly, looking down and shoving a mouthful of soup in my mouth. Wow, this tasted better than I expected. I heard Sasha whimper at me as I took a bite.

"My potatoes." She moaned.

Mikasa scolded the boy. "Eren, don't go gawking at her! You are making her uncomfortable." I looked up at the boy in surprise. He was Eren? Like the Eren? The one that the people in court had mentioned? Maybe he could tell me about this Titan stuff, because apparently, no one else was going to tell me anything.

"So you are Eren Yeager?" I asked him. He turned away from Mikasa and nodded.

"Yeah, how do you know my name?"He asked in surprise.

I paused. I remember Mikasa looking very furious at the way the people in the court room spoke of him. Maybe I shouldn't bring it up. "It goes around." I lied casually, taking another bite of my soup.

He grinned at me. "Oh really?" I looked up to see his gaze on me again.

"Um y-yeah." I stuttered against my own will. I then brought up the courage to ask. "Can I ask you something?"

He looked a bit bewildered, but he responded. "Sure, ask away." Should I really ask? This Titan thing seemed like a touchy subject. I was suppose to learn more in depth about it tomorrow…but the wait was just too much for me. I wanted to know why everyone made such a big deal about it.

I took a breath and met his gaze. "What's a Titan?" His eyes widened at my question, and I felt Sasha staring at me in disbelief.

"So you really weren't bluffing in the court room! You really don't know what a Titan is?" She exclaimed. I glanced around to see eyes watching us. I cleared my throat and looked up to see Eren's face. He seemed a bit bothered by something, pressing his lips together.

"Eren," Mikasa spoke. "You don't have to tell her-"

"No," he stopped her, looking at me determined. "You really don't know what a Titan is?" He asked.

I nodded my head slowly and a slow grin appeared on his face. "Well damn," he placed his elbow on the table, scooting closer to my face. "Titans…are basically what we fight to survive everyday." He paused, as if he was trying to find the best way to explain it to me. "They are monsters."

"Monsters?" I asked in surprise. So we had to fight these Titans? And these Titans were some kind of… monsters? I looked at Eren suspiciously. If Eren was this Titan thing everyone was talking about, he sure didn't look like one. He looked like a regular human to me.

"Well you sure don't look like a Titan."

His eyes widened at my words as he gave me a shocked expression. Oops, maybe I shouldn't had said that.

"Rina!" Mikasa snapped, glaring at me warningly. I then heard Eren trying to contain laughter. I looked over to see him covering his mouth, his shoulders moving up and down. He then couldn't hold it in. He bursted out laughing, holding us stomach. Tears started welling up in his eyes as he continued to laugh like a mad man. People in the room started looking over with annoyed or confused expressions on his face.

I was so confused. What did I say that was so funny? His laughing then decreased as he pulled himself together, wiping the stray tears from his eyes. He then looked up at me, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "I sure don't, do I?" He took a breath, trying to calm himself of his laughing fit.

"Rina, don't ask too many questions okay?" Mikasa told me harshly. I looked over to see her pressing her lips together.

"Calm down Mikasa," Eren told her. He then looked at me and smiled. "Sorry about her." He apologized. "My sister can be a little overprotective."

Mikasa gasped, her face turning red, She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She turned her head and mumbled something incoherent under her breath.

So wait, Eren was… her brother? That explained why she seemed protective over him. I should had guessed. I couldn't help but smile a bit. "Anyway," he started, looking at me in interest. "We can save the me being a Titan thing for another time." His hand was on his face, his elbow still propped on the table as he studied me.

Why was he looking at me like that? I blushed and turned my head. "Right." I then peaked over at him again, my curiosity striking at me. "So a Titan is basically a monster more or less?"

He raised his eyebrows and blinked his eyes, as if snapped out of a trance. He then responded. "Yeah," he looked down at the table, lost in thought. He then added. "And I'm gonna kill them all."

"Oh no, here we go again." Sasha groaned. Eren shot her a warning look and she flinched, shoving a mouthful of bread in her mouth. He then looked over at me.

"Sorry if I didn't really get in as depth as you want. I would like to talk more, but I have somewhere I have to be." He started getting up from the table, but Mikasa slammed her hands down, standing up as well.

"But Eren, you just got here!" She protested.

He smiled warmly at her. "I will see you tomorrow, okay?"

She looked down, avoiding his gaze without responding. He then looked over to me and smiled. "It was nice meeting you Rina."

I returned the smile. "Likewise."

"I hope we can talk about it more some other time." He grinned. He then turned and left the table, people in the room watching as he left the cabin.

I was still confused. What was so funny to Eren about what I said? There was so much I wanted to know still. I stirred my soup again. I barely got any information out of Eren. I guess I would just have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" I groaned, trying to push away whoever was shoving me in the shoulder. I was tired. Couldn't the person see I was sleeping?<p>

"Rina, you are about to be late! Captain Levi is going to be pissed." Late? Late for what? Wait I had something today…oh shit!

I leaped forward instantly, opening my eyes. I flinched at the bright light shining in my face. Crap, I was going to be late. I was suppose to report to the classroom today. I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"Rina, you have to go now!" I looked up to see that it was Mikasa. I blinked at her for a few moments before it clicked. Right, I was going to be late! I hopped out of the bunk bed and grabbed the clothes on the floor, rushing to get them on. I hope he wouldn't kill me.

After rushing to get ready, Mikasa lead me out the cabin where everyone was sleeping, and took me back to the building from yesterday. This time though, she lead me down a new hallway. After what seemed like hours, she stopped in front of a door, gesturing towards it.

"He's inside there," She informed me. She pressed her lips together and added: "I wouldn't make him wait any longer if I were you,"

I nodded. He seemed to be very short tempered. I was already positive he would probably at the least be irritated.

I walked up to the door, taking a deep breath. I then opened it. Inside was a metal desk in middle of the room, and many maps and diagrams displayed on the wall. There was an open window to the right of the room, sunlight beaming through it. But no Levi. So maybe he already left and decided to stop waiting on me? Or maybe I wasn't late after all?

"About time cadet." I jumped, nearly pissing myself. He was right next to me, inches away, leaned against the wall by the door. He looked down at me in disapproval, burning his eyes into me. "You're late."

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes! Captain Levi is probably not going to be too happy that Rina is late! She's a fresh new cadet and already coming late to important events! x)<strong>

**Any who, thank you for taking the time to read and review my story! I really appreciate it! And special thanks to Zephyr169 for being my first reviewer and having so much anticipation for this story! I will be updating daily most likely since it is the holidays and I'm really excited to get this story going!**

**Until tomorrow my loves! xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I paused, dead in my tracks. Levi watched me, his left leg crossed over his other one as he tapped the tip of his boot on the floor impatiently. He looked very annoyed and tired.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could muster, looking around the room to avoid his gaze.

He didn't say anything at first. I just felt him glaring at me.

I then dared to glance over. He looked as if he was deciding whether to cuss me out, or just brush it off. After what felt like a century, he sighed and directed his eyes over to the desk in the middle of the room. "Over there, now." He commanded.

I rushed over to the desk without missing a beat, standing behind it. He followed me over, stopping in front of it to face me. "It looks like we are going to have a lot of work to do." He noted, giving me the same boring look that was always on his face.

I didn't know whether to be scared of him, or scared of the fact that I was going to be fighting these Titan monsters. Maybe both. I took a deep breath, keeping my negative thoughts at bay. No need to go stressing over it now.

"Being a member of the Scout Regimen," he started, walking towards the left of the room. "Is no walk in the park." I saw him pick up a few rolled up pieces of paper, and then started to make his way back over to me.

"It takes courage, determination, and most of all, trust in your squad." He then stopped in front of me again, some of the papers in his hands, while some were trapped under his right arm. "If you don't have those qualities to be apart of my squad, then," he looked up with challenge in his eye. "you mind as well walk straight to your execution."

I pressed my lips together, staying firm. You know what? I wasn't going to let him intimidate me. I could do this. I had to stay strong. I had to prove myself.

He placed a roll of paper down on the desk in front of me. "The duty of the Scout Regimen is solely human expansion and Titan research. We also stay on the front lines frequently and fight Titans."

He unrolled the piece of paper on the desk. Displayed on it, was a strange figure. It had a similar body to a human's. It looked very abnormal to a regular human though. It was naked, had bulging eyes, an unusually large head and a deadly creepy smile. I felt him watching me, gauging my reaction. "This is a Titan. They like to eat animals outside the wall, but also like to feast of humans."

To be honest, I could see what every was talking about. They seemed pretty darn scary. "The average Titan usually measures up to at least 3 to 5 meters in size. But there are other Titans as well that come in much bigger heights." He explained.

So wait, there were different heights? I continued looking at the diagram. These were the infamous Titans everyone was talking about. And they…eat people?

"Is it really possible for something to be so...big?" I asked, still shocked such a creature could exist. Levi had his free hand on his hip, looking down at me.

"Some Titans aren't as big as others." He explained, pulling out another roll of paper, unrolling its contents and placing it on top of the previous one. "There are also ones like this one. We like to refer to this one as the Colossal Titan." I stared at the diagram, comparing how big it was to the other much smaller one. It looked like the muscles inside a human's body, without the protective layer of skin.

"These as well as ones like these," he unrolled another paper and placed it in front of me. I looked up at his serious and concentrated face. "Are abnormals. At all cost, you are never to engage these without another squad member. Understand?"

I examined the photo a bit longer, noticing this one had a running stance and a hysterical face. I then nodded my head in affirmation.

"Yes, I understand."

"You will address me as your Captain, cadet." I looked up at him as he glanced down at me. "Is that understood?" I gulped at his cold gaze. Why was he always so serious? He could lighten up a little. _Don't be intimidated Rina. _

I nodded again, meeting his unemotional eyes. "Yes Captain Levi, sir!" I responded.

He placed the other two rolls of paper on the desk.

"Good now," he walked over to a chalk board in front of the classroom and grabbed a ruler. Then he made his way back over, walking behind me. "When trying to engage a Titan, there are many ways that you can go about to taking one down."

I then felt fingers on the back of my lower calfs and felt my face heat up. What was he doing? "For example, you can slice them here and immobilize them to walk." I felt him slide the ruler on my calf. "Doing this though, you have to make sure to take them out immediately. Since its only temporary."

I then heard his voice travel upwards as he got up from the ground. It stayed leveled and calm. I was happy I was facing away from him, I was ashamed of the color of my face. Why was I even blushing, goddamn it.

He grabbed my right arm casually and stretched it out. I turned my face the opposite direction, avoiding to look at him. He dragged the ruler across my skin on my inner arm. "Here will also immobilize them the same way as the legs." He explained. I then heard an almost unnoticeable hint of amusement in his voice. "Cadet, are you listening to me?"

My face got hotter. "Yes Captain." I responded quickly, not daring to meet his eyes. I heard him grunt, but he continued with his uncomfortable lesson. Just concentrate, this is vital information I told myself.

I then felt him grab my left shoulder. His fingers ran against the lower back of my neck. My face heated up immensely. Surely, there was some other way to showcase this.

"This spot here is where you take them out. It is the Titan's weak point." He took the ruler and dragged it in the spot he touched earlier. I could feel his breath on my neck as he explained. It was hard to concentrate with him so close. "If done correctly, and deeply enough, the Titan will fall. It's the only true way of killing one." He explained.

I then felt his presence disappear from behind me in an instant, his fingers gone from my skin. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

His footsteps sounded beside me as he walked around the desk. He then stood in front of me, but I didn't dare look at him. Cool down Rina.

"The other two methods are only if you are in a situation where you need to immobilize them or save your ass. You should always concentrate on pursuing the lower neck if you plan on taking them down." I noticed him pause as his eyes burned into me. Why was he looking at me for so long?

"I am speaking to you cadet, look up!" Asshole. I met his eyes and saw the slightest hint of amusement. "You feeling alright? Your face is all red." I blushed even harder.

I mumbled "I'm fine," moving a strand of my hair behind my ear and clearing my throat quite loudly.

He closed his eyes nonchalantly and continued. "You will get to try these techniques first hand in combat training in a few weeks. But before that, you have a bit more information on the Titans you need to learn about. Then there is being able to use your 3DMG properly. You can't even consider yourself a scout if you can't use you gear correctly." Just then, a knock was heard from beyond the door. He glanced over at it. "Well speak of the devil. Come in."

The blonde hair boy from the other day walked in and saluted Captain Levi.

He gestured his head towards me lazily. "She is a newbie, so she needs to learn how to use her gear. I have a meeting, so I need you to take her to get her gear assigned. Teach her how to use it, and inform her on anything you deem necessary," he told the boy.

"Yes sir!" He then looked over at me and smiled.

Levi then glanced over at me. "Any questions before I leave?" He asked flatly. I just stared at him. I think I got the basics of most of this stuff. Though I felt everything was being rushed, I had a general idea of what I was dealing with.

"No s-" I stopped myself and restated my answer, "No, Captain Levi sir."

He nodded. "Alright then, I guess I will be off. I will leave her to you Armin." He turned, walking past Armin and heading out the door. He then paused and turned around.

"I want you back here tomorrow, first thing in the morning." He was looking at me as he said this.

I nodded in affirmation. "Yes Captain Levi, sir!"

Without another word he opened the door, and it closed softly behind him.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Don't take everything he says so seriously," the boy spoke softly. I looked up at him and he looked down shyly.

"He can seem a bit intimidating, but he really isn't all that bad." He explained.

I walked around the desk, before I was standing in front of him. He looked up as I approached.

"Armin, right?" I asked, recalling Levi referring to him as so.

He smiled at me. "Yeah, and I'm guessing you are Rina." He stated.

I nodded my head. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled kindly. He then gestured to the door. "We should get going. There is a lot that I have to tell you about and we need to get your gear assigned."

I didn't make a move right away. I looked around the room, all the diagrams and notes thumbtacked to the wall. There was so much information in here as it was.

"Could we stay here a bit longer before leaving?" I asked him.

He looked surprised at my request. "Yeah sure, but how come if you don't mind me asking?"

I looked around the room for a bit, before looking back at Armin. "There is so much information right in front of me. So much I still want to learn about. I would like to ask you about things. About the Titans." He blinked before smiling shyly.

"Well, if you are that interested, then why not!" He agreed, beckoning me over to a wall. "What do you want to know?"

And for the most of the morning, he informed me on the history of Titans, the breaking of the wall, and other things that I couldn't even being to phantom in my wildest dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was a bit of a shorter chapter, but next chapter will be much longer! Probably the longest I will have written for this story so far. Thank you pepperkc and Zephyr169 for the reviews ! They keep me motivated and going ! ^-^ Well, I suppose I shall see you tomorrow! Thanks for the support! xo<strong>

**Z. Ashes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Hey Armin," I paused, something coming to mind. He stopped in the middle of his explanation about the behavior patterns of a Titan.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked curiously.

Something had been bothering me for awhile, and I wanted to get it off my chest. And he would know better than anyone. "You said you found me outside the wall…right?" I looked up at him and he looked a bit taken a back,

"Yeah, you were just laying there, unconscious." He looked a bit sad.

I didn't want to upset him. He seemed like such a sweet guy. I just had to know something. "Is there any evidence of how I could of… ended up there?" I asked him slowly.

He stayed quiet for some time, his finger on his chin in thought. He then frowned softly. "Honestly, not anything I can think of at the moment." He replied. "I think that's why the merchants and everyone else was a bit afraid of you."

I pressed my lips together, looking down. Afraid, huh? "Well, I'm not afraid of you!" Armin added quickly. I looked up at him to see that he looked slightly worried, as if he thought he offended me.

I gave him a small smile, trying to change the subject. "I would like to hope not!" I answered, laughing quietly. His face softened up a bit and he returned the smile.

I then saw him take a glance out the window. "It's already afternoon." He observed out loud. "We should probably go and get your gear, shouldn't we?"

I nodded to him. "Yeah, you're right. Thank you very much for informing me more on this Titan stuff by the way." I thanked him. "The way Levi teaches is so rushed. I feel he didn't get as in depth as I would had liked with the different types of Titans and all."

"It's not problem!" He assured, scratching the back of his head. "I'm just glad you are interested." He then gestured towards the door. "Let's get going."

I followed him out the classroom and we made our way outside the building. I really liked Armin. He was very kind, very knowledgable, and seemed to really enjoy giving me information on anything I asked, regardless of the subject.

While walking outside, he was telling me about how fascinated he was with the world outside the walls. "Me and my friend Eren use to always talk about the world outside the wall when we were younger." He told she as we walked along. He was friends with Eren? "My parents kept a book on all the things and findings out there."

My curiosity ate at me. "What kind of things?" I asked eagerly. I was very curious in learning as much as I could about the outside world. Because I knew one day, I would have to go out there. I mean I would eventually, right?

He smiled sheepishly at my reaction. "Oceans! They are vast waters that stretch on endlessly!" His eyes held an excited light. "Supposedly, these oceans aren't just average water either. They have salt!"

"Salt?" I asked strangely.

He laughed. "Yeah! Also animals live in the oceans. Like sharks and octopi."

"Octopi? What the heck is an octopi?'

He laughed again at me. "It's the pluralized form of the word Octopus." He tapped his chin thoughtfully before continuing. "They are these creatures that have 8 legs. They can squirt ink from they tentacles!"

My eyes widened. "8 legs? That sounds ridiculous!"

"I thought so too! Things like that exist out there though." He paused from walking, and I noticed that we were stopped in front of a set of three steps made of pale bricks that matched the ground. There was an overhang that covered the area in front of us. Wooden tables were lines up with strange looking machinery on them.

"It's just down here." He told me. I wanted to know so much more. But I nodded and followed him down the steps and under the canopy. I looked around in interest at the machines on the table. These must be the 3DMG things that were spoken of earlier.

"Hey Armin!" I looked up at the unfamiliar voice. A man with ash brown hair, bright brown eyes, and a long narrow face waved halfheartedly. I then saw him look over at me, his eyebrows raising in curiosity.

"Hey Jean!" Armin greeted cheerfully as we walked over to his friend. Jean then smirked.

"Who's your new girlfriend?" He teased. Armin's face turned bright red as he stuttered incoherently.

He choked in embarrassment. "S-She is not my girlfriend!" He glanced over at me briefly before looking over at Jean. I found it adorable the way Armin was reacting.

I then directed my attention over to Jean. "My name is Rina, I'm new around here." I told him.

He looked over at me and grinned. He then stuck his hand out to me. "Jean Kirstein." I took his hand and shook it firmly.

He then released my hand and looked over at Armin. "Relax Armin, I was only kidding." Jean teased. Armin averted his eyes and coughed. His face was back to it's normal color.

"Well anyway," he said, changing the subject. "I brought Rina here so she could get her own 3DMG to use."

Jean nodded. "Well go ahead. We have loads of spares just laying around." He then looked at me. "Our new recruiters won't be coming until next year, so we haven't really gotten any new equipment yet. So you will just have to settle with used equipment."

"That's fine." I assured with a smile. I then looked over towards Armin. "Lead the way!"

Jean smirked in amusement. "Aww, she's a cutie Armin." I blushed slightly at his words.

Armin sighed defeated and gestured to me. "I will show you to the equipment." We started walking away from Jean.

"Later!" He called after us.

I looked over at Armin, who still looked a bit sheepish. I laughed. "Is he always like that?" I asked.

Armin looked up, biting the side of his cheek. "He just likes to show out in front of girls. He does it whenever Mikasa is around sometimes too."

I laughed again. Armin was just too funny. He looked at me in surprise and then a smile returned to his face.

We stopped in front of one of the many tables with the gears laid out on them. "Well, feel free to choose whichever one you want!" He gestured towards the table.

I walked closer to the tables, looking at the pairs of long, rectangle boxes that were paired by with a small metal thing. I touched one of the metal boxes. I remember Armin telling me inside these held the blades.

I carefully pulled one out, unsheathing it from the metal box. I jumped when I noticed something dry coated on the blade. It was crimson red. It couldn't be.

"Armin," I whispered quietly. I heard him walk over to me.

"What's the ma-" he paused beside me as he looked down at the blade in my hand.

I took a breath and asked. "I-is this blood?"

He looked over, a bit shameful. He tried to change the subject.

"That one is probably insufficient. Why don't you try-"

"Armin!" I nearly yelled. He flinched at my sudden outburst. He didn't say anything. When Jean said these were spares…he couldn't have meant these were used by people before. Deceased people? The thought made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Armin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think the person who used this is still alive?" I felt him flinch beside me, but he stayed quiet. That was all the confirmation I needed.

I couldn't keep my eyes off the blade. It was just too real. The person who used this, were they noble? Was their death…did it mean something? Was it worth anything? How did they die? I pressed my lips together. Something drew me to this particular one. Maybe that meant something. I could use this gear for my own. Use it to fight bravely and courageously. Unwavering and strong.

I turned towards Armin, feeling determined. "I want this one." I told him firmly.

His eyes widened a bit in shock. "R-Rina, are you sure..." He looked a bit hesitantly at me.

"Yes, I want this one." I told him, placing the blade back inside.

"Well, if you insist…"

I was going to make a difference. I wasn't going to let their death be worthless.

* * *

><p>After going through the process of assigning the 3DMG as my own, Armin lead me out to a deserted area. There were these weird, big sticks that were suppose to help train me to balance myself with the gear.<p>

For the rest of the day, he helped me learn how to keep my balance with the gear on. I had to say, getting it on my body was a struggle in itself. Actually balancing with it was even worst. Several times, I felt on my face or nearly busted my head on the ground as I flipped over. Armin kept assuring me though, telling me I would get the hang of it.

"Eren was the worst at it!" He had laughed lightly. "If he could pass, I know you can do it too!" His words of encouragement pushed me even more to keep trying. I didn't make much progress though.

After hours of me hanging upside down repeatedly, we decided to call it a day. The sky had started to darken, and Armin informed me that it was about to time for supper.

We headed over to the cabin, went inside, and got our food (which happened to be the same soup from yesterday.) He lead me to a table, where Mikasa was sitting alone. We sat on the opposite side of her and Armin greeted her.

"Hey Mikasa."

She nodded in acknowledgment to him, but she seemed a bit distracted by something. I wonder if she was alright. I then thought back to yesterday when I asked Eren about the Titans. She seemed very bothered by my question and remarks to him. I felt bad. It seemed like a very touchy subject for her.

"Hey Mikasa," she looked up at me. "I'm sorry about yesterday…asking Eren about the Titans and stuff." Her eyes widened a bit. "I was out of line."

She averted her eyes briefly before responding. "It's fine, really."

Armin blinked, clearly lost. "Did I miss something?"

Mikasa blinked. She then cleared her throat, changing the subject. "So, how did it go today?" She asked me.

I took a spoonful of soup, blowing the stem off of it. "Well, I learned today that I have no coordination when it comes to balance." I went to take a bite of my soup, but I heard someone yell.

"Wait!" I looked up to see Sasha running towards me. Some people in the room turned towards her, looking at her with strange and annoyed looks. She rushed over, seating herself next me to at the speed of light. "You aren't gonna eat that, are you?"

Startled, I closed my mouth, short of the spoon. "Well of course I was, I haven't eaten all day." I told her.

She then shoved a loaf of bread in my face. "What if I traded you my bread for it?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Sasha," Armin frowned slightly. "Rina hasn't eaten all day. You ate breakfast and lunch today."

"Yeah Sasha, don't be so selfish. I know I saw you with a bowl of soup a couple of minutes ago." Mikasa told her, taking a bite of her own food.

Sasha groaned. "Yeah, I know but-"

"Hey guys!" We all looked up to see that Eren was walking towards the table, a bowl in his hand. He took a seat by Mikasa, so that he was sitting in front of Armin.

"Hey Eren." Armin and Mikasa greeted in unison. I looked down at my bowl, stirring the contents of it. I could feel Sarah's eyes on me.

"Hey Rina." I looked up at Eren's comment, as he waved casually at me.

I still felt weird about yesterday. There was also so much I was curious about with him. How was it possible that he was a…Titan? He didn't have the physical attributes of one. He didn't go around biting at people's flesh either.

"Rina, are you okay?" I snapped out of my train of thought and looked over at Armin.

"Oh, sorry! Hi Eren!" I greeted, bringing my spoon to my mouth and taking a bite of my soup.

I could hear Sasha sigh, defeated. I turned over to her to see her eyeing Eren's food.

"Don't even think about it." I heard Mikasa warn her. Sashapuffed her lips out, placing her hand on her cheek.

"So, how did today go?" Eren asked me. I looked up in surprise. He was interested in that? Or maybe he was just trying to be nice.

"It was alright," I then recalled the countless amount of times where I flipped upside down while attached to my gear. I found myself blushing in embarrassment. "I hung upside down for the majority of it."

He smiled at me. "3DMG, huh?" I nodded in affirmation.

"Well, I wasn't the best at it either. In fact, I was probably the worst."

I laughed. "Yeah, Armin told me." I teased. I shoved another spoonful of soup in my mouth and I noticed Eren's cheeks turn slightly red. He averted his eyes.

"Armin, did you really feel it necessary to tell her that?"

Armin just laughed lightheartedly. He looked up a smiled a bit. "Well I did end up passing the evaluation. Funny thing is, my gear was defective. So after we figured that out, we switched it out and it ends up that I'm not horribly dysfunctional." Wait, I was going to be evaluated on this? I pushed back my nervousness. No worries, I would just have to work even harder.

I laughed and then sighed softly. "Well in my case, I think I'm really just bad at it." I admitted, biting my lip.

"You will get the hang out it." Mikasa assured me with a small smile.

"Yeah, and I can help you if you ever need it." Eren offered, taking a bite of his soup.

"You would help me?" I asked surprised.

He looked up and blinked. "Well of course," he answered matter-of-factually. "We all got to look out for each other around here." He then beamed at me. "I would be more than happy to help."

I was a bit taken a back by his generous and radiant smile. I smiled softly, looking down at my soup. "Well thank you."

"And if you ever need help, I can always help you as well." Armin added eagerly.

I smiled at him. "Thank you Armin. That means a lot."

We talked for the next half hour, laughing and cracking silly jokes. It was a very lighthearted environment. It felt pretty good. I felt like I actually managed to make some amazing friends, and in only just a bit over a day. I felt that maybe with people like Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and maybe even Sasha, I could make it through the challenges that laid ahead of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Spent all day until the early hours of the morning writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it ^-^<strong>

**If you have any suggestions of things you want to see, please feel free to tell me! **

**I will be updating the story tomorrow, so do look forward to it! Until tomorrow! xo**

**Z. Ashes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I don't know if it was because all this time I was in my own little world, or because I was really unobservant, but something caught my eye. I saw as Mikasa and I walked down the street in the dark, some of the buildings were damaged.

"Did something happen?" I asked her, looking at the ruin of some of the buildings.

She looked over at me. "You really didn't noticed?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Not really no…"

She was silent for a bit, before speaking. "There was an incident a few months back. It was serious, but most of the brutal repairs have already been made." She stated simply.

Incident? Then, words from a merchant in the court house entered my mind. I recalled his words._ "We are still repairing damages to the city thanks to them!"_ He had referred to Eren, and some Annie person. Were they really capable of causing damage to the town like this?

"Also," I looked up at Mikasa, her voice pulling me out of my thoughts. "That's why we have been sleeping in the cabins lately. We usually sleep in the main building, because the cabins are for the new trainees. We have rooms for ourselves and everything. The side of the building with the bedrooms was damaged to some extent. The rooms for the commanders and higher ups are on the other side of the building, so they weren't affected by the incident."

"Oh…well when do you think we will be able to sleep in there again?" I asked her.

"By next month, I'm sure we will be able to. There really isn't much work they have to do now." She informed me. I looked back over at the buildings. Things sure were weird around here.

"Hey guys!" We both paused and turned to see Sasha running towards us. She stopped short of us, panting with her hands on her knees. "Man you guys are fast!"

"Sorry, we didn't mean to leave you. It's just that you were really into the food you were eating, I didn't want to disturb you." I told her.

She took another breath. "Well I could have saved it for a midnight snack!" She heaved, standing up straight and placing her hand on her chest. "Man that was some exercise."

"It's getting late, we should head back quickly before curfew." Mikasa noted, beginning to walk again. I followed in tow.

"W-wait!" Sasha called, attempting to keep up with our pace. "I'm still out of breath from that jog! Cut me some slack!" She walked beside me.

As we walked together, silence growing between us, I thought about the whole curfew thing. Everything was so ordered and uniformed around here. Then again, we were soldiers after all. And we did have duties to attend to. My curiosity though, was eating at me.

"Hey Mikasa," I looked over at her. "What exactly happens if we don't make it inside by curfew?"

She pressed her lips together and responded. "You don't want to know."

"Yeah, better hope it's not Captain Levi who catches you! You are bond for some serious punishment!" Sarah shivered. "He gives me the creeps."

I had to admit he was a bit harsh. Even when I was in his presence, I felt a bit intimidated. The gloomy cloud that hung over his head seemed to affect his mood very much.

"Once, I didn't make it inside in time and he happened to be walking by. He nearly choked me to death!" Sasha's eyes were fearful as she shivered again. "And I had to clean up after everyone after dinner the next day. I didn't even get to eat, because the Captain gave me the lengthiest lecture."

She must had been over exaggerating. "Really?" I asked a bit skeptical.

"Yep! And he screamed at me when I didn't clean up to his expectations. He is such a neat freak." She puckered her lips and shook her head.

"You shouldn't talk about that Captain like that." Mikasa warned Sasha, closing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"He is such a meanie though." She moaned. Was he really like that? I mean yeah, he seemed a bit moody. I guess it wasn't completely unbelievable. Some of the looks I have seen him shoot at people were pretty terrifying. It didn't make me feel any better that I had to face him again tomorrow.

"Well hopefully you learned not to miss curfew." Mikasa stated plainly, showing no obvious emotion.

Well if Sasha was being serious, I definitely didn't want to get caught up in that. We continued making our way to the barracks in the dark, chatting casually. I couldn't help but feel weird though. As if something wasn't…right.

* * *

><p>"Wow! I'm starving!" Sasha stuffed a piece of bacon in her mouth.<p>

I couldn't help but stifle a laugh at her as she devoured her plate. She sure has a thing for food. As me, Sasha, and Mikasa all sat in the dining hall for breakfast, a strange feeling sat in my stomach. I was a bit hungry, but I felt it subsiding. The pancakes on my plate suddenly didn't seem that appetizing to me.

I don't know why I felt like this. Was I nervous? Maybe I was letting what Sasha said yesterday get to me. I wanted to hit myself. It wasn't like me to get so worked up over nothing. I need to seriously pull myself together. Getting worked up over one person.

"You haven't touched your food, Rina." I looked up at a slightly worried Mikasa.

"I will eat them!" Sasha offered hungrily, her plate already emptied of her food.

Mikasa shot her a look. "Sasha seriously, you have to stop doing-"

I wasn't really hungry anyway. "Here, you can have it. I don't mind." I offered, shoving my plate towards her. Her eyes lit up as she readied her utensils in her hands.

"Oh yeah! Come to mama! Much thanks to you Rina! Yahoo!" She gave me a goofy grin before digging into the pancakes.

"Well, I guess we should head over then." I looked over at Mikasa as she stood from the table.

"Yeah, it's about that time I suppose," I waved at the monster in front of me attacking her plate. "See you later Sasha!"

She looked up and said something, but I couldn't understand it due to the mouthful of food in her mouth. She sure was something.

We headed outside and started making our way over. It was like every step we got closer, the more anxious I felt. Why was I so nervous, damn it? I know I didn't want to screw up. But that was all the more reason to try even harder and push through. Like not falling on my face when hanging in the air for starters.

I was a bit frustrated that yesterday I had Levi make me so flustered. It was so unlike me. I acted like such a ditz.

"Rina, you have been really quiet. Is everything alright?" Mikasa asked. I sighed. I didn't want her worrying over me. I was sure there were more important things that deserved to occupy her thoughts.

I decided to go with my gut and be honest. I owed it to her. "To be honest, I am a bit…nervous I guess," I started. "This whole being a scout thing. I feel it's a lot of pressure. Everyone is already well more informed and more useful then me. It's…a lot to take in."

She stayed quiet, just listening to me. "I guess I just want to live up the expectations is all. I don't want to fail."

"Listen," she gauged my face for a bit before continuing. "So what you screwed up a bit with the whole balancing thing. It was your first time. Not everyone is a pro at it." A small smile appeared on her face. "Don't stress over it so much, just keep practicing and doing your best."

She was right. I needed to calm myself. "Yeah, you are right." I shot a smile towards her. "Thanks!" I still had this uneasy feeling in my gut though. I didn't know what it was and why it wouldn't go away. Things just seemed a bit too…quiet around here.

* * *

><p>I heard a knock on the door, and looked towards it. "Name and business."<p>

"It's Commander Erwin," he stated from behind the door. What was he doing here? Without warning, he walked in through the door. He made his way over to where I leaned by the window.

He nodded to me. "Levi." I then noticed a teacup in his hands.

I waited for him to say something. After he realized I wasn't going to speak, he spoke up. "I thought I would bring some tea over." He stated casually. I raised my eyebrow, feeling a bit skeptical.

He offered the cup to me, and I took if by the rim like always. I noticed the hint of a smile on his lips as he watched the unusual way I held the cup.

"Also, I left some paperwork for you in your office." He added.

"Alright, I will get to it as soon as possible." I responded.

We were quiet for a bit as I look down into the brown liquid in my cup. "Anyway, how is it going with training the new recruiter?" he asked me eagerly. So that's why he was here. The tea was merely his ticket in, a decoy.

I took a sip of the tea. It was mint. My favorite. It was a bit too sweet for my liking though. "I have a lot of work to do with her, but I believe she has potential." I answered flatly.

"Oh, well that's good." He answered. "Hopefully she has a lot of promise."

I didn't respond as I took another sip of the sweet tea. She did have a lot to work on though. Like the way she snapped back in the cell. I wouldn't put up with that. At least she had seemed a bit more submissive lately. Perhaps she was just frightened in the cell, causing her to act irrationally.

"Well that was all Levi," I heard the Commander speak. "I'll be off."

He turned to make his way out of the room. "Thanks for the tea."

He turned back around, looking at me with an unreadable expression. He then nodded. "No problem." And disappeared behind the door.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for escorting me over here again." I thanked Mikasa as I stood in front of the door. "This place is so big, I don't know when I will find my way around it."<p>

She nodded. "It's no problem. I guess I will see you later."

We said our farewells and I stood in front of the door. I was on time today. 8 o' clock. Well, here goes nothing. I opened the door, walking inside the classroom.

I noticed Levi was leaning next to the big window on the opposite side of the room, a teacup in his hand. He held it in an unusual gesture, his figures covering the top and holding it up. His other hand cupped the bottom of the cup. He wasn't holding it from the handle like most people would.

He looked up sharply at my entrance, his eyes narrowing slightly. Why did he always look like his cat died or something? I heard him click his tongue in annoyance. He walked over to the desk in the middle of the room and setting down his cup in the process. I then heard him take a deep breath.

"It looks like I was going about this the wrong way." He stated, watching me with his steel grey eyes. I blinked. What was he talking about?

"Um, what are you talking about Captain Le-"

"Just Captain, cadet." He corrected sharply. I flinched a bit. Someone was in a sour mood.

"I'm confused… Captain." I stood there awkwardly, my hands behind my back.

"I have to teach you some damn manners." I raised my eyebrows at his harsh tone.

"Excuse me?" I asked in surprise. What did I do?

He closed his eyes, looking a bit frustrated. He then opened them to addresses me. "You don't just go and enter a room without knocking. It's damn rude." My eyes widened. I didn't think much of it. I had did it yesterday too. "And whenever entering the presence of any of your superiors, you salute them respectively."

I wonder if this is what Sasha was talking about earlier. I felt as if I was in for a lecture about discipline.

"Cadet, are you listening to me?" He snapped. I looked up, snapping out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Captain!" I apologized. That seemed to make him even more pissed.

"It seems I'm going to have to treat you like a child." He retorted. A…child? I bite my tongue, holding back what I really wanted to say. I definitely was not a child. Sure I didn't knock on the door and addresses him properly, but what did he expect. I was new. It's not like I knew.

"Fix your face, " he snapped at me. I pressed my lips together. My face was fine. He was the one who needed to fix his face. He just glared at me, watching me expectantly. So um, were we going to stand here all day?

"What are you waiting for?" He asked.

What was I…waiting for? I could feel the confusion plastered on my face. It then hit me. Was I suppose to salute him? I never done so before. I just saw the way Armin had done it yesterday and I had seen Mikasa do it a few times. I tried recalling how it was they saluted. They put their fist over their heart. And had their other hand behind me. Yeah, that's right.

I saluted him, mimicking what I could remember from my memory. He didn't even acknowledge it. I huffed, moving my hands beside me again. He was so confusing. I didn't know what he was thinking, let alone what the hell he wanted.

I then saw him pick his cup back up from the brim, taking a sip again before setting it down beside him. He exhaled tiredly. "You know, there are many ways to discipline disrespectful brats." He looked up at me and I suddenly felt uncomfortable. This wasn't going to end good.

He then walked towards me. He passed by, and I felt a chill creep down my spine. "Follow me." I turned to see him opening the door. He stopped, turning to glare at me. "That was an order," I jumped and immediately made my way over.

"Yes Captain!" I followed him outside the door, making sure not to be too far behind. He seemed a bit more snappier then yesterday, and I didn't need him getting anymore irritated with me.

I couldn't help but wonder where he was taking me as we rushed down the hallway. His footsteps were quick, not skipping at beat. It was a bit of a challenge to keep up. What did he mean when he said there was many way to "discipline disrespectful brats"? What was he going to do?

I noticed a blonde head approaching us, and realized it was Armin. He was on the opposite side of the hallway, carrying a stack of papers. He saw me instantly and smiled kindly, then looked over at Levi. He looked a bit uncomfortable and looked over at me again.

When we were finally about to pass him, he stopped and saluted Captain Levi with the papers behind his back. Levi nodded in acknowledgement and continued walking. So he can acknowledge Armin's salute, but not mine? Asshole.

I paused quickly beside Armin. "If I die, tell Sasha she can have all of my food portions." I whispered.

Armin looked completely lost and I saw Captain Levi snap his head around deadly quick. I yelped at the deathly glare that he bore into my soul. Holy shit did he look furious.

"Bye Armin!"I whispered loudly, running over to catch up with Levi. He turned back around and broke into a faster strut, mumbling obscenities under his breath. He couldn't had heard me, could he?

We finally made it to the front hall, and he opened the doors roughly, stepping outside. I followed in tow. Where was he taking me?

We walked in complete silence. I could practically see the waves of pure rage emitting off his being. It set a very dark atmosphere around us. Even the occasionally person that would walk by would flinch or shrink back in fear as Levi stormed by. There was a high possibility that I was going to die. A very high possibility.

I then noticed we were walking towards the dining hall. Why the heck were we here? Unless…oh no. He opened the doors to the dining hall and I followed behind him, a bit fearful. Inside it was empty, but there was plates staked on the tables and some food laying on the floor.

I noticed the old lady from the other day, Claudia, picking up plates from the tables. She looked up at our arrival, smiling, the wrinkles by her eyes crinkling in delight.

"Well hello Captain Levi dear, what brings you here?" He seemed to had calmed down a bit at her kind words.

"I have a cadet here that would love to assist you in cleaning up breakfast." He glanced back at me. I gave him a look of disbelief.

"Wait, what?" I exclaimed.

"Since you want to be a smart ass, you can clean up the mess from breakfast. I think it's a very appropriate punishment for you." He retorted, crossing his arms. Oh yeah, he definitely heard me in the hallway. He was not being serious right now though. I frowned, looking around at the mess.

"I didn't hear affirmation from you cadet!" He yelled at me, making me jump. His eyebrow twitched in irritation. God damn when he was mad, he was mad.

"Yes Captain!" I yelled back, saluting him. I guess what I had said to Armin back in the hallway was a bit out of line.

"Maybe you will learn to watch your fucking mouth next time and show me some damn respect." He then looked over to Claudia. "If she gives you any trouble, let me know."

"Oh, I'm sure she won't!" The old lady chuckled.

Levi just remained unresponsive, before turning back towards me. The deathly look returned to his face, his eyes burning. He stepped closer to me, so we were face to face. "If this place is not spotless when I come back, I will use your goddamn face as a mop to clean the filth off the floors with. Do I make myself clear?" I gulped under his gaze and harsh tone. I shook my head quickly.

"Y-Yes sir."

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes Captain!" I boomed, closing my eyes. Man was he intimidating.

"Tch," He closes his eyes in irritation, passing me and heading towards the door. "You better had learned a lesson after this." And with that, he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>So I wanted to wish all of you a Happy New Years! *throws confetti* and what better way to celebrate then with a new chapter! I wanted to thank you again for all the reviews, feedback, favorites, and follows this story has gotten! Especially since I only posted it less than a week ago and it's my first story apart from my one shots! Its amzing that you guys find it interesting! So thank you! ^-^ I will most likely have a new chapter uploaded by tomorrow! Until then! xo<strong>

**Z. Ashes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"No way! He really said that?" Sasha exclaimed in astonishment. "And you didn't die!"

I stirred my soup, blowing at the hot broth.

My punishment that Captain Levi gave me to clean the dining hall wasn't as bad as I thought. The old lady Claudia was very kind and kept a friendly conversation with me. I washed the dishes as she dried them, and she swept while I wiped the down the tables and mopped the floor. What made it a living hell was the aftermath.

Levi had came back, right before it was time for everyone to have lunch. He carefully studied every speck of the area, specifically the things I cleaned. He had spotted a tiny speck of food on a dish and nearly bashed my head with the plate and decapitated me for it. But I made it out alive, I just didn't get to eat lunch as punishment for not doing it to be the "best of my capabilities."

During lunch, Levi had taken me back to his office so I wouldn't be tempted go eat anything in the dining halls. His office was small, dark and gloomy; with the curtains pulled shut. He had ordered me to sit in a chair in front of his desk and I sat there in boredom as he diligently filled out paperwork.

Soon after, he shouted at me to leave and I made my departure. Coincidentally, Armin was right outside the door to deliver some papers to Levi. After that, we both had made or way back to the dining hall since it was dinner time.

I was a bit irritated from the fact that I didn't learn anything useful today (well I guess I learned not to piss off Levi if anything). I was a day behind, and I didn't want to be. I still didn't even know how to use my gear properly.

"I'm just glad its over with." I sighed in response, eating my soup. "You guys are disgusting."

"Disgusting?" Eren asked from the left side of me. I looked over at him.

"Yeah, the dining hall was a mess! I don't even know how, but there was a waffle stuck to the bottom of the table with syrup." I grimaced at the thought.

Eren scrunched his nose. "That's just gross."

Sasha groaned. "What a waste of a waffle." I couldn't help but laugh.

"You and your food Sasha." I chuckled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked. Everyone at the table laughed at her reaction.

"When are you not thinking about food, honestly." A hint of a smile was on Mikasa's face.

Sasha frowned. "I do not always think about food! Armin, tell them I don't always think about food!" Armin cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well…umm…." Armin then shoved a spoonful of soup in his mouth.

"Aww come on!" Sasha insisted, shaking her head. "I have to admit food is pretty awesome, but I mean its not always on my mind. There's fighting Titans." She shook her head, taking a bite of a loaf of bread in her hand. "Yeah, I think about that."

"And?" Eren implied.

"What do you mean and?" Sasha snapped.

"Titans and food. That's all that's in that head of yours?" Eren asked jokingly.

Sasha puffed her cheeks. "Of course not! I think about…catching food, and making food…." I started laughing.

"That's still food related though." I told her, trying to suppress another laugh.

"Well you need food to survive! Is it a crime to love the things that go inside your belly?" Sasha sure was something.

"Hey guys," we all looked over at Armin. "Can I tell you something?" He looked serious, staring down at his soup.

"Yeah, what's wrong Armin?" Eren asked worriedly.

Armin pressed his lips together. "You didn't hear it from me," he looked up at us and lowered his voice. "But as I was delivering papers around today, I overheard Commander Erwin talking to Hange about some expedition we are suppose to go on soon." An expedition? I doubt I would be going since I didn't even know how to use my gear. And I doubt I could efficiently kill a Titan, even with the bit of knowledge I was already given.

Eren blinked at Armin. "Well why do you seem so bothered about it? I'm sure it will be fine. We'll kick their asses!" Eren grinned a big toothy smile.

Armin looked a bit troubled though as he spoke his next words. "Well, I heard Hange mention something about catching another Titan for research purposes…but she wanted to try a new method for catching it this time."

I saw Eren and Mikasa's eyes narrow at Armin's tone, and Sasha just listened attentively while chewing her bread. "New method?" Mikasa asked cautiously.

Armin hesitated a bit before answering. "They want to use Eren's Titan form."

Mikasa's fist banged loudly against the table, making everyone at the table jump. A few people looked over at her sudden reaction. "The hell they won't!" She growled.

"M-Mikasa, it wasn't a definite! I just heard them mention it!" Armin whispered.

"What even is there to research on? It's killed or be killed! This isn't some-"

"Mikasa!" Eren yelled harshly.

Mikasa looked over with her teeth bared. "Eren, last time you were in Titan form, you almost lost yourself! I can't-" her voice broke. She turned her face away from our view.

"Mikasa, calm down." Eren told her softly.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" She snapped, turning back to face Eren. "I promised your mom that I would take care of you! That I would protect you! I'm not going to let them do this!" Mikasa stood up.

"Please Mikasa, wait-" Armin held his hand out.

"I'm going to bed early. Goodnight." She stormed off before anyone else had a chance to say anything. Eren being a Titan did seem like a touchy subject for Mikasa. What exactly happened when Eren was in "Titan form"? Did he eat people? Destroy things? Was he conscious of what he was doing? How did it exactly work?

"I'm sorry about Mikasa." I looked up to see Armin smiling softly at me.

I tried to match his smile. "It's no problem." I then looked over at Eren. "She really cares about you, ya know."

Eren's eyes widened, then his facial expression went hard as he averted his eyes. "Yeah." Was all he responded. He seemed a bit troubled too. What was I missing in this whole situation?

"Oh, can I have her soup?" Sasha exclaimed, eyeing the half eaten soup in the unoccupied bowl. We all just stared at her silently.

She blinked innocently. "Bad time?" She asked, noticing our faces.

Armin gave her a small smile. "It's probably best that we all head to bed. It's gonna get late soon." Armin stood up and Eren did the same. "See you tomorrow guys." Armin waved farewell and started walking off. Eren nodded to us and followed in pursuit. But he seemed to be bothered by something. The obviousness of it was visible on his face.

"Wow, everyone sure was in a rush today." Sasha stated, finishing off her bread.

I thought about asking Sasha if she knew anything about the Eren being a Titan situation, but thought better of it. Eren mentioned he would tell me some other time. So until then, I just had to continue to be clueless. It wasn't right to me to butt and snoop around.

I noticed the dining hall beginning to empty more and more, and looked over at Sasha. "We probably should head back too." I told her, standing up slowly. She mimicked my movement.

"Yeah, I guess." She then grabbed Mikasa's unfinished bowl of soup. Is she really taking that with her?

I raised my eyebrow at her and she shrugged. "I would hate to see food go to waste."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry its been a bit since the last update! This chapter is a bit on the shorter side too. Also, since school is starting back up, I'm going to be updating this story once or twice a week. On holidays, expect more frequent updates :)<strong>

**also, i have receieved some reviews stating in a previous chapter that Eren wasn't bad at the balacing with his gear thing, his gear was just defective. I am aware of this, and in fact he clearly states that was the only reason it appeared as if he was bad, but he really wasn't. He mentioned it, because he didn't want Rina feeling bad about not being good, even though we know it was just his gear that was the problem. I just wanted to clear that up and hoped there was confusion, and sorry if I didn't make Eren state that clearly :)**

**Anywho, I will try and have a new chapter up but Thursday, Friday, or by the latest Saturday. Until then!**

**Z. Ashes**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Are you sure my gear isn't defective?" I asked Armin doubtfully, rubbing my aching head. He smiled at me softly.

"I'm positive." He answered. "But don't worry! You just have to keep practicing!" He assured.

Captain Levi had a meeting today, so he wasn't available to teach me anything. I was a bit upset, because that just left me even more behind. The good thing that came out of it though, was that Armin offered to spend his whole day helping me balance right up with my gear. I was grateful for his help, because he sure didn't have to come out here and help me.

"You ready to try again?"

I nodded. "Yes, let's do it!" I answered determined. I could so this. I had it in the bag. I just had to concentrate. Distribute my weight evenly.

My body was slowly lifting off the ground and I closed my eyes, concentrating. The machine stopped and I was standing in mid air. I took a breath. I could do this. My left leg started to wobble and I panicked, grabbing onto one of the strings from my gear. I felt myself lose balance and I flipped upside down, holding onto the string tightly so I wouldn't bump my head on the ground like the previous times.

"Damn it." I grumbled. I felt the machine lay me back down on the ground and I leaned up. Armin had his hand outstretched. I took it, thanking him. I dusted off my uniform, detaching myself from the training device. "As promised, we can break for lunch."

"Okay, and don't worry Rina. Tomorrow I can help too when I have some free time." Armin told me.

I gave him a kind smile. "Thank you Armin, for everything."

He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "It's no problem really. I'm glad to help!"

We started to make our way to the dining hall, and I enjoyed the soft breeze that rippled by. It calmed my nerves. I had to be evaluated on this whole using my gear properly thing. Armin had told me there was a balance teat, and then I would be receiving training on how to fight effectively with the gear. It was a bit overwhelming, and I was nervous. Nervous as hell. All the same though, I was determined. I wanted to prove myself useful. I had to pass this evaluation.

Armin and I walked inside the crowded dining hall, grabbing our food and heading over to our usual table. No one was there yet, so we sat by ourselves.

I slowly chewed my chicken sandwich, savoring it's juicy flavor. I sighed in content. Armin quietly chewed on his sandwich, looking thoughtful. I had been meaning to ask him a favor, but I was afraid of a. being rejected and b. him freaking out over it. I felt it would really help things though…

"Hey Armin," I called in a hushed voice.

He looked up curiously at my quiet tone. "What's the matter Rina?"

"Can I ask a favor of you…" I paused, really going over the possible outcomes of if we were going to get caught during this.

Armin blink, but smiled softly, sipping his tea. "Sure, ask away."

"Can you sneak out after curfew to help me train?" I asked in a rushed voice, taking a breath after I finished the sentence. Armin choked on his drink, coughing softly I to his tiny fist. He looked at me in complete bewilderment.

"Rina, you know we will get in big trouble if we are caught!" Armin exclaimed, his eyes wide.

I sighed. I feared this reaction from him. "I know, I know. Just hear me out!" I tapped my finger on the table, collecting my thoughts together. "I could improve if I just worked more and more. At this rate, I am getting no where. I need all the extra training I can get."

He eyed me reluctantly, and I could see him considering the worst scenarios. "I don't know Rina…"

"It's just for tonight, I promise! I just feel like I almost got it down!"

He looked a bit fearful. "If we get caught, we would be in so much trouble…"

"I'll just tell them I walked out after hours and you happened to spot me from the cabin windows. So you followed me to try and stop me." I said in an over exaggerated voice, lifting my fist up dramatically. "Like the good solider you are!"

Armin stifled a laugh. "Rina, you know that isn't believable."

I sighed. "I know, I know."

He looked down into his mug quietly. I didn't like putting him on the spot like this, but I really didn't know who else would be able to help me. Maybe Eren would had. He did mention if I needed to help I could ask. I just felt I didn't know him as well as I knew Armin. I felt more at ease around Armin. He was clear and level headed, always staying calm and collected. He was reasonable and practical.

He then looked up and nodded at me. "If we are going to do this, we need a plan."

I beamed at him. "So you will help me?"

He blushed slightly. "Yeah, I will help you. I know a route to the training grounds that won't get us noticed." I internally screamed victory. Armin was really going to help me. "We just have to be very cautious about this whole thing. Getting caught would seriously not put you in a good situation. Especially since you are new." He then leaned closer to me across the table, lowering his voice. "It could also get Captain Levi in big trouble, since you are his responsibility."

I snorted. "I'm not a kid Armin."

"I didn't say you were." He blushed again, looking into his cup. "It's just, you really need to also consider those things as well." He did have a good point. It was a bit selfish of me to have Armin do this. Armin could get in huge trouble. Captain Levi hadn't even slipped into my mind. If he got in trouble because of my disobedience, he was sure to serve my head on a platter. I shivered at the thought.

"I know this means a lot to you though, so I will help." I looked up at Armin, who was smiling softly at me. "Just this once." I gave him a smile back.

"Thank you Armin."

"Aww, the two lovebirds are at it again I see." Jean sat next to me with a plate of food.

Armin started blushing. "W-We are-"

"Stop teasing him." I told Jean, rolling my eyes.

"You guys are just always together nowadays. You only been here for almost a week, and Armin can't seem to stop clinging onto you," Jean smirked at Armin, and Armin coughed nervously.

"Leave him alone horse face." Eren walked over, setting his plate down and taking a seat by Armin.

Jean glared at him. "Well if it isn't the suicidal titan idiot."

"You stink of shit. I didn't know horses had two rear ends." Eren took a nonchalant bite out of his sandwich. Jean clenched his fists on the table.

"You wanna repeat that again Yeager?" Jean challenged. I groaned quietly. Why were these two arguing?

"Oh and you have hearing problems? I guess you have to clean the shit that's been piling up in your ears too."

"Why you-"

"Cut it out!" All of our heads snapped up as Mikasa glowered down at the two boys. "Seriously, if you guys can't stand each other, don't even bother being around each other." She sat down on the opposite side of me and I noticed she didn't have any food with her. I wonder if she was still upset about yesterday.

"He started-"

"Eren," Mikasa warned exhaustedly, bring two fingers to place on her temples.

He grumbled something under his breath, but just went back to eating his chicken sandwich. Jean grumbled nonsense under his breath too, and Mikasa shot him a warning glare. He wasn't paying attention though, he was stuffing his face with chicken.

I looked over to Armin, who looked relieved that the bickering was over. I smiled at him. He looked over briefly, returning the smile before sipping his tea again.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall quickly, trying to avoid any contact with anyone. I just wanted to go and get my food, and head back to my office. I didn't want to talk to anyone, see anyone. I didn't want anyone to even look at me. I just wanted to eat my food in peace-<p>

"Levi!" I groaned. Why her?

I could hear a pair of heavy footsteps storming towards me, blasting past. She turned around, facing me with crazed eyes behind her glasses.

"I have something exciting to tell you!" She sang, the dark brown hair in her ponytail sticking up crazily in places. So unkept. Tch.

"It can wait." I mumbled, trying to walk past her.

"It's about the expedition request I gave to Commander Erwin."

"It. Can. Wait." I breathed irritably, trying to slip pass her.

"But Levi-"

"I swear to fucking god four eyes, if you do not move your damn ass out of the way in-"

"Alright, alright! Geez." She moved over and I zoomed past her. I heard her footsteps following me. Goddamn.

"Just hear me out!" She pleaded from behind me.

"I am not in the mood for this right now."

"When are you ever in the mood?" I shot her a dark look over my shoulder and she coughed. "Well anyway, he agreed to the request! The expedition is a go!"

I breathed. "And that couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"Well-"

"It could had."

"I was just so excited, I was dying to tell someone! Soon I will have another titan in my possession." She laughed to herself in excitement.

"Titan crazed bitch."

"They are fascinating specimen!"

"They are killers." I continued walking, trying to grow distance between us, but with no avail.

"You know we can't fight an enemy we know nothing about! It's best to get as much information as possible about-"

"I'm going to get my food now!" I yelled over her babbling, turning a quick corner. I heard her gasp in disapproval.

"Hey!" I didn't hear her trying to follow me anymore and I sighed in relief. Thank god.

I headed outside, making my way to the dining hall.

I didn't like having Titans inside the wall. Research purposes or not, I didn't like the idea of it at all. I respected Hange's ideals, even if I didn't particularly like them. Okay no, I fucking hated them. At the same time though, I knew she had a valid point. We didn't know much about those oversized freaks. We were up against something that we only knee so little about.

Titans fascinated Hange. She was always blabbing about her new discoveries and theories whenever someone with ears was around for her to tell them. I usually tuned out her crazy antics.

When I finally reached the building, I spotted Rina and Armin talking lowly off to the side. I felt my brows furrow. What was the damn brat up to now? After the little smart ass comment she made the other day, she better believe I was going to be even more harder of her. Trying to be defiant against me? The hell she wouldn't.

I turned my attention away from the two as I headed up the wooden steps to go inside. I heard Armin say something about a "secret route." I turned barely towards him, but the two grew quiet. Tch. I turned and continued on to the inside of the dining hall.

* * *

><p>I let out a sigh of relief when Captain Levi had left. It would be the end of my life if he found out about our plan to sneak out tonight. I was pretty sure after what happened the other day, I was definitely on his bad side. I didn't want to make him anymore angry then he already was.<p>

"Well then, I will meet you by that tree then, like we talked about." Armin said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I shook my head in affirmation.

"Ok, so tonight at 9."

"Yeah, just make sure to bring your cape with you so if we do get spotted, they won't be able to see who it is."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will be fine." I smiled at him. He still looked a bit worrisome.

"I guess we should go eat with the others. They are probably wondering where we are." Armin turned to starting walking up the stairs and I followed,

"Yeah, we don't need Jean trying to make anymore lovebird remarks."

Armin's cheeks heated up slightly. "Definitely not those."

I laughed softly at his facial expression. "He's just teasing you." I nudged his shoulder softly.

Armin laughed. "Yeah." He opened the door for me as we walked inside.

* * *

><p>I slowly creeped out of bed, making sure to not make too much noise. Mikasa was sleeping soundlessly above me. My foot touched the cold wooden floor and it creaked slightly. I heard Mikasa stir slightly in the bunk above me before remaining quiet.<p>

I groaned internally. How was I going to sneak out? Mikasa was sharp and quick. No doubt if she caught me, she would be demanding and explanation. She didn't strike me as the type to snitch, but all the same, I did not want to have to explain why I was sneaking out the room after curfew to her.

I swung my other leg over and placed it on the floor slowly. It creaked slightly. I remained still, making sure Mikasa wasn't stirring. I then stood up, cautiously walking over to my boots at the corner of the darken room. I blindly moved my way quietly around, trying to make as minimal noise as possible. I then felt my foot hit something hard, and I cursed loudly.

I heard movement from the bunk and I froze. I was dead.

"Eren?" Mikasa mumbled groggily. I stayed quiet, not saying a word. I then heard her mumble and her bed creek. "Don't forget…the firewood." She yawned and I heard the bed shift again. Then everything was quiet again. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Thank god.

I slipped on my boots in the dark and slowly opened the door, closing it carefully behind me. It was a bit chilly out despite it being the summer, and I brought my dark green cape closer to my body.

I really hoped that this wasn't going to go down hill. I mean I was getting Armin involved, and he was a sweet guy. I would never forgive myself if he got in trouble just because of my wants and stubbornness.

I walked out into the cold night, following the path that Armin had spoken to me about earlier, it was a dirt road in the back of the cabins. The leaves on the trees above rustled against each other, and I jumped and turned at every little noise I heard. I was being too paranoid about this.

I took a breath to calm myself. It wasn't like I was doing anything bad. It was for a good cause. I was just training. Yes it may be after hours, but it was still training. Training isn't bad. I spotted another hooded figure by a nearby tree. In the dark, I could make out his light blue eyes.

I breathed in relief. "Armin!" I whispered loudly, rushing over to him.

He smiled at me. "I was afraid you got caught or something." He greeted me. "Let's get going. We should only stay for about an hour before heading back. We shouldn't be out too late."

I nodded. "Yeah, you are right." I stayed close beside him as we made our way down the dirt road.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry it has been awhile since the update! As an apology, I made this chapter a bit longer then the last, and the next chapter will even be longer. This I swear! Haha but I hope you enjoyed it! I figured I made you guys wait long enough xD<strong>

**I have just been so busy with school starting back up and all, but the next chapter will be up by Wednesday most likely :) Until then! xo**

**Z. Ashes**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The night was very still. Too still. As I walked along with Armin, I paid very close attention our surroundings. I was on high alert. Yes, I was very paranoid. Something just didn't feel right.

I decided to pass the time and distract myself, I would have a small and quiet conversation with Armin. "Hey Armin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think that they are really going to go through with this expedition?" I didn't know where that came from, but I just it was something that had been on my mind for awhile. Mikasa had seemed so bothered by it, even Eren seemed a bit off about the whole thing.

"You mean the one where Eren captures a titan right?" He asked for clarification. I nodded in the dark. "I'm not entirely sure to be honest. It's a bit risky. Eren can be very…" He paused for a few moments before continuing. "unpredictable in his titan form."

I pressed my lips together. I wanted to ask so much more about Eren being a titan, but I was going to wait. Eren said he would tell me eventually, and I was going to respect that promise. The curiosity was eating away at my brain though.

We continued down the path in silence until the training grounds were in sight. This thrilling sensation whirled around in my stomach. I couldn't believe we actually did it. We hadn't been spotted yet.

Armin walked over to side somewhere and returned with a 3DMG. "I had came back earlier and brought your gear out. I felt the clanking of metal could have given us away and all."

Smart thinking. He handed me the machinery and I worked on getting it on my body.

"Thank you again." I told him, as I secured the gear on me. "It really means a lot you have been helping me. Captain Levi has been so busy, he has barely even trained me." I pressed my lips together.

"He has a lot of responsibilities. Being a captain isn't easy." Armin offered as we walked over to the poles in the ground that I was suppose to be balancing on.

"Well then I don't know why he even offered to train me." I mumbled.

"Don't be so negative Rina." He patted my shoulder. "Things have just been a bit disorderly around here lately after the big incident a few months ago. Then this new expedition we are all suppose to go on. I'm sure everything will go back to normal soon and he should have plenty of time to keep to his word."

I felt very reluctant of his words. One fifteen minute lesson on titans and brief fighting strategy was all he ever gave me. And a century lecture of how to properly wash dishes. That was about it. If this is what he called training, then he really sucked at it. How was he even a captain?

I sighed as Armin helped me get hooked up to the balancing machine. "You ready."

I put my game face on, nodding. I had to do this. Maybe Levi didn't want to give me the time of day because he found me to be a lost cause. I was going to prove myself to him. To everyone.

I felt myself lifting off the ground and I closed my eyes tightly. Distribute your weight. Oof.

I hung upside down and Armin smiled sadly at me. "I know you can do it. Just keep trying." The machine lifted me back down and I stood back up on my feet. What was I doing wrong? I needed to concentrate. I needed to believe in myself.

"One more time!" I urged quietly. He nodded and the machine lifted me again. This time, I didn't close my eyes. I concentrated on the ground that was slowly moving farther away from me. I held my arms out, taking deep breaths. I could so this. Distribute my weight. Keep myself upright. I closed my eyes tightly, concentrating hard. I stood like this for awhile, and I realized I hadn't flipped over like a bat yet.

I opened my eyes to see Armin beaming at me. "Rina, you did it!" I felt a smile pulling at my lips. I looked down to see I was in fact balancing in the air. I did it!

"Oh yeah!" I cheered, pumping my fist in the air. I felt myself tip a bit and I flipped over. "Oh crap."

Armin laughed, covering his mouth. "Well, you can still count that right?"

"Yeah, it's great progression!" He smiled.

* * *

><p>For the next half hour, I practiced over and over again. I felt I was finally getting the hang of it. The evaluation rules were that I had to stay upright for fifteen seconds. My goal so far was nine. I just needed six more seconds.<p>

My feet were on the ground as I took a breath. "We should probably head back now." Armin stated, looking around cautiously. "It's going to get really late."

I nodded, detaching my gear from my body. "Sure thing. I should leave my gear here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I doubt anyone will be coming over here anytime soon. It should be fine here." He gestured at me with a small smile. "Let's go."

I placed my gear down on the ground and rushed over towards him.

The walk back was even more terrifying then the walk to the training grounds. I stayed close to Armin, looking around at the trees. The wind was still harsh, and I pulled my cape tighter against me.

I was finally happy that I could at least stand up right. I was just one step closer to be able to pass the evaluation. I just had to learn how to hold my balance longer. Then hopefully, Captain Levi will actually teach me something.

Why was it that he was so busy? Maybe Armin was right, he just had other priorities that were more important at the moment. Then why did he even bother. I was probably just a nuisance to him.

I snorted and Armin jumped, turning towards me. "Are you okay Rina?"

I didn't mean to scare him. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I laughed softly, trying to brush it off. "Just thinking is all."

"About what?" he asked.

I pressed my lips together. "Just stuff." I responded, deciding not to go into details.

He stopped walking and I noticed we were by the tree that we had met at. The dirt road forked into two separate paths. I assumed the other path was the boy's cabins.

"Well, I guess I better be off then." Armin nodded to me with a shy smile,

"Yeah," I adjusted the hood over my head. "Seriously, thank you Armin. It means a lot to me that you would do all of this to help me."

It could have been my bad eyesight due to the darkness, but I swore I saw his face color turn darker. "It's no problem, really! I'm glad I was able to help you."

I smiled and bowed. "Well you most certainly did."

"Well, see you tomorrow." He waved, before making his way to the opposite path of mine. I smiled. Armin was such a kind person.

I started walking myself, trying to be quiet but quick at the same time. Armin eased my stress a bit more, but now that he was gone I was freaking out. I didn't really like the dark. The thought of what lurked inside it terrified me. Fear of the unknown.

I quickened my pace. I needed to head to bed soon. I was suppose to meet Captain Levi in the classroom tomorrow. If he doesn't have another one of his meetings. I grimaced. I guess I did have to keep training to get the balancing thing down. But what after that? Why was this expedition so important anyway? Capturing a titan sounded like an insane idea. If they were as terrifying as everyone made them out to be, why would you want to detain something like that? It made no sense.

Things were just so weird around here. Living on the edge everyday must be a really hard thing for the soldiers. The ones who had seen titans. Even the looks on the faces of people like Armin, Mikasa, Eren, you could see the horror they tried to mask in their eyes. Something that terrifying was bond to be hard to forget. I shivered.

Someday, I knew I would see a titan. Maybe I would even have to face one. Would I be able to survive such an encounter? If I worked hard enough in this training, hopefully I wouldn't end up to be titan chow.

The cabin was finally in view, and I found myself sprinting towards it. I was so relieved. I could finally get out of the dark and cold. I actually made it and didn't get caught. That was way easier then I thought.

I walked up the wooden steps, making my way to the door. The torch that was lit on the side of the door gave me warmth, and I sighed in content.

"And where do you think you're going?" I jumped and turned towards the voice, shrieking. I knew that voice. Shit, shit shit. Levi approached out of the shadows, taking slow steps forward. Advancing towards me like a cat who has trapped a mouse. His face held that stone cold composure, but his eyes burned with fury against the bright flame of the torch. Oh my god.

"I-I was just-"

"Sneaking out at night? That goes against the protocol if you aren't aware."

_How are you going to get yourself out of this one, huh Rina?_ I couldn't tell him I was out with Armin. I prayed he didn't know I was. I didn't want him to get in trouble for something that was my fault.

I recalled earlier when Levi had turned towards us when we were discussing our plan. What if he did hear about us sneaking out? That was the only explanation of why he was here now. He knew and he stood here, waiting for the moment that he could bust me. Well damn.

"Sir," I composed myself, clearing my throat. "With all due respect, I was training."

I felt my composure wavering again as he glared lasers into my skull. God I was going to die, I was going to die. I should have know. Sneaking out was too easy. Way too easy.

"I don't care what your excuse is. You don't go wandering out at night." His eyes burned into me. "I don't need you taking midnight strolls whenever you feel like it. You may be my responsibility, but I'm not a fucking babysitter." Responsibility my ass. I gritted my teeth.

"Well I'm not a child! I didn't ask you to babysit me!" I yelled, then I gasped. I watched as his face darkened, fumes practically coming out of his ears. Holy shit, I shouldn't had said that.

He marched over to me until my back hit the wall, my hood falling onto my shoulders. His knee slammed against the wall by my hip, trapping me. His hand slammed inches from the side of my face and I shrieked. These harsh actions caused the wall of the cabin to shake fiercely. He burned his deadly gaze into me. My breathing was heavy and shaky. He was so frightening. I looked down, avoiding his burning hostile eyes.

"Watch who you are fucking talking to. I am your captain, and you WILL show me some damn respect." He felt him grab my face between his two fingers, bringing it to his eye level. The depths of hell were burning in his eyes. My heart beat was going rapid in my chest. He looked pissed. Oh my god he was going to kill me, he was going to kill me.

He lowered his voice, every word etching into my mind painfully. "If I ever catch you fucking around out and about again, I will kill you myself. Don't go taking advantage of the situation you are in. You would be dead right now, but you aren't because I decided to save your sorry ass." I gulped, shaking under his steel hard glare.

" I better not see you even take a fucking glance outside your fucking window during the night, or believe me, I will feed your fucking corpse to a titan. Do I make myself clear?"

I felt as if I was frozen under his hard glare. Was this why no one dared defy him? I couldn't blame them, he was terrifying like this. My skin felt cold, numb.

"Y-yes Captain Levi." I managed to stutter.

He backed away from me, that look never leaving his eyes. He nudged his head towards the cabin. "Inside cadet." I was frozen. I was planted in place from his hellish eyes. His brow furrowed and he breathed irritatedly. "Now!" he growled.

I rushed towards the door and opened it without wasting another breath. I slammed it quickly behind me, taking deep and quick breaths. I leaned my back against the door, sinking onto the ground. I could feel a droplet of sweat running down my face. Man was that horrifying. I thought he was going to drag my dead corpse around HQ and throw me over the wall.

I tried to pull myself together, gripping onto my hair. Calm down, calm down. Just don't piss him off again. Then a thought occurred to me. I would have to face him again, tomorrow, the thought terrified me.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rina, are you okay?" Eren asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "You look really pale." I blinked up at Eren, who sat across from me at the table.<p>

Armin frowned. "And you haven't eaten. You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"I will eat-" Sasha started, but Mikasa cut her off.

"No Sasha." Sasha groaned, taking another large bite of her pancakes.

I couldn't talk about it. Mainly, because I didn't want Armin to get in trouble. Then again, I trusted that everyone at the table was close enough to him that they wouldn't stoop as low as telling on him. I suppose the real reason I couldn't talk about it was because I didn't want to even think about it.

Even when I tried to block out Captain Levi's horrifying expression, it would not leave my mind. It was burned into my thoughts.

"Rina, you are zoning out again." Eren was waving his hand in my face.

"Sorry!" I yelled, causing everyone at the table to flinch. I hadn't meant to scream. I took a breath, speaking with my inside voice. "I mean sorry. I'm just tired." I lied.

I noticed Armin was looking at me with a sad expression. I looked down at my pancakes, avoiding his gaze.

I didn't want everyone to worry. I had to calm down. Calm down. I raised my utensil, stabbing into a piece of my pancake and taking a bite.

"Aw man." I heard Sasha sighed. I needed to eat up and save my energy, because I had a bad feeling that I would really need it today.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door as I leaned against the opposite wall of the classroom.<p>

"Name and business."

I heard a voice that was nearly a whisper. For fuck sakes, if you have a mouth, use it.

"Name and business." I repeated more loudly.

I heard a squeak behind the door, a very feminine squeak. "R-Rina! I'm here for the lesson or training or whatever…I um- I mean not whatever, what I meant to sa-"

I snorted. Well, what do you know. "Come in." I responded. She didn't come in though. The door didn't open for at least a minute. Was she going to come in or not? I did have things to do today. Like paperwork. Loads of paperwork. And cleaning.

I sighed. "Today cadet!" I threatened. I heard another loud squeak sound from behind the door,

Finally the door cracked open, and Rina slipped inside slowly. Her face was as white as a sheet, her eyes widened in fear. Was she…scared? Was she scared of me? I felt the corner of my mouth tug up in amusement. Well what do you know. She had every right to be scared, because I hadn't even gotten started yet.

She stayed by the door, staring down at the ground. I clicked my tongue. "I hope you got a good night's sleep." She looked up at me, taken aback. "Because you are going to have a lot of cleaning to do today."

* * *

><p>My eyes widened. Cleaning? More cleaning? I looked at Levi, appalled. I was going to clean…again?<p>

"First, you need to clean that stupid expression of your fucking face." I flinched at his words. "You really thought after yesterday's stunt, you were going to walk away without punishment?"

It was a rhetorical question. He was right. I knew that he wasn't just going to let me off the hook that easy, especially after the way he reacted yesterday. That was what I was afraid of.

He just kept on looking at me with that same look he always had on his face. "You are going to clean my office from top to bottom. Then after lunch, you are going to help Claudia clean up the dining hall." God dang this was torture. "And," God there was more? "You have kitchen duty for a whole week."

"A week?!" I exclaimed in horror. He shot me a deathly look and I shrunk back.

"Is that a problem?" Man he was scary. "Or should I make that two weeks?"

"N-no sir."

"That's what I thought." He mumbled. He began walking towards me and I resisted my strong urge to run for the door. He stopped in front of me, leaning his head down to look at my face. No doubt I looked like a scared child.

I could see dark amusement twinkling in his eyes. Was he enjoying me being terrified out of my skin? He then spoke his next words very lowly. "Because you are going to have a lot of shit to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap. Rina is in for the punishment of a lifetime haha<strong>

**The original plan was the update this chapter on Wednesday, but there was just too much anticipation to release it, so I thought why not! I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be up later this week :) until then! xo**

**Z. Ashes**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I hated this. Apparently, Captain Levi was getting a kick out of my reactions to my punishment. Cleaning his office, the dining hall after lunch, and having kitchen duty was only the start. I also had to clean the dining hall after dinner, and do it again the following morning. He also was going to have someone supervise me at all times, because he "should be able to trust the members of my squad" and "I'm not putting a brat on my team that I can't even trust to go to sleep on time."

My back was facing Levi as I scrubbed his office window. I had been cleaning for over an hour, making sure everything was spotless and to his standards. Every few minutes, he would complain that I was "half-assing" my cleaning and I needed to put more effort into it. It was getting to the point where I was losing my patience, and it was getting hard to keep myself composed. Very hard.

I listened to the sound of the window squeaking underneath the damp cloth in my hand, and the soft sound of pen on paper behind me. I could hear the diligent strokes of the pen from Levi, and the occasional "tch" and "hmph" from reading over his paperwork. What was amusing him (or not amusing him) was beyond me.

I peeped out from my finished window to see that people were starting to gather outside and were making their way towards the dining hall. I internally groaned. Soon I would have to go and clean up after them. Cleaning up after breakfast the other day was already bad enough, with the exception of the kind old lady Claudia helping me. Even so, I didn't find much enjoyment in removing sticky waffles from underneath tables.

"Are you slacking off?" I shrieked at the voice by my ear as I turned my back and slammed against the window. Levi was raising his eyebrow at me, tapping his finger on his crossed arms impatiently.

"I-I was not slacking off!" I countered, glancing back at the window. "I actually just finished."

"Really?" He asked, unconvinced. This man was something else.

He narrowed his eyes and just glared at the window as if it just insulted him. He walked next to me and I backed up subconsciously.

His nostrils flared and he tilted his head, his eyes slitting. He wiped his fingertip on the glass and lifted his finger to examine. Levi grimaced in disgust. "What the fuck is this?"

I blinked. What did he mean by that? I cleaned everything like he wanted! "Um your...finger?"

He glowered at me. I decided to try again. "The window?"

"Are you trying to be funny, because I'm not fucking laughing brat." He then grumbled incoherently. Here we go again.

"Um...I'm not sure what you are-"

"Clean it again. You did not fucking do it right," he glared at me. "And then after that, do it again because you are being a smart ass." He grumbled. "Shit, what were you raised on, a farm?"

"I don't remember Captain, with the lost memory and all." He shot daggers at me through his eyes and I flinched slightly. I really had to stop talking back, or one of these days he was going to shoot real daggers at me like I was a target in training.

"Well maybe you should get to that, inside of fawning over Armin."

My face grew hot. How dare he!

"I am not fawning over him! At least he is actually attempting at teaching me stuff! You haven't done anything to help me like you said you would! If I am suppose to be your responsibility, then start acting like it! Maybe you should start trying to train me instead of sitting on your butt all day!"

His face grew dark and I covered my mouth in horror. Holy shit. I did not just say that out loud. To Captain Levi. What did I just do?

He was even more terrifying when he wasn't saying anything. He just watched me with this unreadable expression. Man if looks could kill, I would be sprawled out on the floor bleeding my insides out right about now. Then, he did something that nearly made me shit myself. He gave me a dark, sardonic grin.

"Well then, I will make sure to take your words into consideration." He turned, making his way to the door. "Oh," he turned his head to look at me. "When I return, this office better be clean." He then walked out the door, closing it quietly.

I just blinked at his absence. Did he just said he would...take my words...into consideration? Stupid Captain and his stupid stuck up cleaning fetish. Stupid ungrateful bastard. Stupid masochistic, moody prick.

I began to scrub at the window roughly, the frame clanking and shaking at my forceful cleaning. "Asshole, asshole, asshole, asshole." I growled under my breath. I scrubbed the glass furiously, getting all my anger out. "_I'll take your words into consideration" my ass._ What did that even mean? Man he was frustrating.

I hated this stupid cleaning. I could be training more, or learning about titans and fighting strategies. But I was here, cleaning a goddamn window. If he was so picky, why didn't he clean his own crap.

I grumbled curses under my breath as I continued scrubbing. I know my window was clean, he was just being an asshole.

I sighed, backing up from the window. I looked around his office again, appreciating that at least the window provided some light to the gloomy office. I walked over to his desk, to wipe it off, when something caught my eyes. My name. My eyes widened the size of saucers. No way! It couldn't be!

* * *

><p>That damn brat had the snappiest mouth in Survey Corps. Well her and Yeager….and Jean. I didn't understand why they felt the need to bitch and moan about everything. Rina really had some nerve. I would have to beat that nerve right out of her.<p>

As I made my way inside the dining hall, I spotted Armin, Sasha, Mikasa, and Eren all sitting at one table. I decided I wasn't too hungry, so I would pay them a visit. I had something to say anyway.

I made my way over, and I saw Armin look up at me. He quickly averted his eyes, shifting in his seat uncomfortable. He was right to have a guilty conscious, because he got his future squad mate one hell of a cleaning date.

I stood behind Eren so I was facing Armin and Sasha, nodding in acknowledgment at them.

"What's up Captain!" Sasha greeted with a big grin, tossing a potato in her hand. I didn't respond to her. I was watching Armin as it became more evident my presence was making him uncomfortable.

"Afternoon Arlert,"

Armin gave a shaky smile in my direction. "Afternoon Captain." He took a small sip from his mug.

"Had a good night's sleep?" Armin choked on his drink, spluttering a bit from his mouth. He wiped it quickly, taking small breaths. His eyes were widened, staring at the table. Armin wasn't the best at keeping calm in situations where he was guilty of something. It made him a horrible fucking liar. He knew this as well.

"Y-yeah! Very nice! I feel so refreshed!" Armin was looking around the room at everything but my face.

"I'm surprised, being that you were escorting Rina to the training grounds last night." Armin's lips were pressed in a fine line as he looked into his mug. I pushed harder. "And you didn't go to sleep until 11pm at night. I would have thought you would had been exhausted after your adventure last night. I guess you just-"

"Im sorry!" He cried, guarding his face with his arms. Broke him. "She just asked me to take her because she was so determined to train and get it right for evaluation and she promised we wouldn't get caught and I just thought well it would be okay but I know it wasn't okay please don't kill me-" Okay maybe I broke him a little too much.

"You're blabbing." I sighed, placing a hand on my temple. I hated when he did that.

Armin flushed. "I'm so sorry Captain Levi!"

"Don't worry, I believe you." He looked up at me with relief. "That is, I will once you help you night time buddy with kitchen duty for a week." Armin's face dropped. What was it with everyone thinking they could get away with shit without any consequences? Damn morons.

"Yes Captain." Armin responded quietly.

"That starts today-"

"Armin was just helping her out Captain!" Eren shot furiously. Yeager just loved to piss me off. "He didn't mean any ha-" I grabbed the hair of the back on his head between my fingers and slammed his forehead on the table. The dining hall grew silent and Mikasa jumped up.

"What the hell-"

"Watch it!" I warned her, before looking down at Yeager. "Your precious little brother here needs to know his fucking place."

Eren grumbled, his voice muffled between the table. He was struggling under my hand.

"Fucking brat, do you want kitchen duty too? Then suit your damn self! Kitchen duty for a week! And you will help Arlert and Rina clean this fucking place spotless." I looked over at Mikasa who was glaring at me. "And if you breathe a single word, you can join them." She just turned her head, grinding her teeth together.

Good. I lifted Eren's face from the table and turned away from the the group. "It better be fucking clean too when I come back."

* * *

><p>My heart sank at the two people in front of me. Eren was sulking, rubbing his reddened forehead, and Armin was smiling sadly at me. I should had known.<p>

"So you really have kitchen duty too?" I asked Armin.

He nodded. "Yeah, but it won't be that bad! With all three of us, the time will go by super fast!" I still felt horrible I got him in this mess.

I then looked over at Eren curiously. "How come you got kitchen duty?"

"I didn't do anything," Eren grumbled, pouting. "I just-"

"Shut your trap." We all jumped and turned as Levi stood before us, boring his glare into ours souls. "Stop moaning and get to work! This place isn't going to fucking clean itself!"

"Yes sir!" We all yelled and saluted in unison.

Levi's eyes then focused on me, and I panicked inside. That dark amusement was twinkling in his eyes again. Maybe it was noticeable that I was panicking on the outside too.

"Rina, you didn't clean up fucking right. I need you back in my office when you finish up here." He paused and added "If you can finish up here, since it seems you can't do anything right." I gritted my teeth.

"Don't be-" Eren started, but Levi shot him a deadly look, and Eren shut up.

"Problem Yeager?" Levi asked daringly.

Eren grumbled under his breath. This pissed Levi off. "Speak up if you have something to fucking say!"

Armin whispered something quietly in Eren's ear and Eren responded. "Nothing Captain."

"Then get your asses to work now!" He tapped his foot as we scurried off to find something to do. I peeped from the corner of my eyes to see him storm out the dining hall. I sighed in relief as the door slammed behind him.

"Man he has been super moody lately." I commented, eyeing a piece of half eaten chicken laying on the floor. I grimaced as I picked the chicken up from the floor.

"He's always like that, trust me." Eren answered grimly as he threw food from the floor in the trash bag he carried.

Armin was stacking dirty plates in his hands, working quietly. I frowned at him. This was all my fault. I really felt bad that he had to share part of this punishment with me.

Eren walked over to me with the bag opened, eyeing the chicken in my hand. I dropped the chicken in. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Armin walked over to us. "I'm going to start taking these in the kitchen and then help Claudia do them."

I nodded. "That sounds fine." I smiled at him and he returned it.

"I'll be back!" He called as he walked towards the back on the hall, disappearing through the open door.

I continued to pick up food off the floor and tables, dropping it in the bag as Eren held it open for me. "Man these people are such slobs. I would think they would have a bit more etiquette."

"Yeah, I don't understand why they just throw their food around." Eren agreed, watching as I put a piece of bread in the trash.

I heard Armin's footsteps walk back in the room and then the sound of him stacking more plates in his hands. I really felt bad about this whole situation. It just didn't sit with me right. I should had known better.

"So did you and Armin really sneak out last night?" Eren asked curiously.

"Yeah," I answered. "Captain Levi nearly murdered me." I then shivered at the thought. He was terrifying. I needed to really start watching my mouth so I wouldn't end up in a situation like that again.

"Well your training at least went good right?" He asked.

I nodded. "I got it down. I can stand for 9 seconds!" I grinned at him. "Better than you!"

Eren's face became red. "The only reason I couldn't at first was because my gear was defective!"

"That's not what Armin said." I teased, placing more scraps in the trash. Eren looked back over at Armin as he dashed into the kitchen. I laughed softly at the two.

Eren sighed, turning back towards me, but I could see the hint of a smile on his face. "So how did the Captain find out you snuck out?" He asked as he followed me with the bag.

"He caught me right outside my cabin before I headed in."

"Damn." Eren shook his head. "He is really smart, I will give him that. He is like a military police dog, always on the look out. Nothing gets past Levi."

"I'm not surprised." I replied somberly. "He nearly scared me shitless." I dropped more food into the trash. These people really didn't like cleaning up after themselves. "Plus he won't even keep his eyes off me now." I added.

Eren looked up from the bag. "Really?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, after I cleaned his office, he brought me down here with him. I'm not allowed to go anywhere without supervision until he can fully trust me again."

"You can't even piss without someone holding your hand on your way down to the toilets?"

I stifled a laugh. "Not until Captain Levi says."

"Well that's stupid."

"Well I mean I kind of deserve it I guess. I should have know better then to sneak out like that." I placed the last piece of food from the floor into the trash. "I can't imagine Claudia doing this all by herself."

"She doesn't." Eren answered, closing the bag up. "Captain Levi is always sending someone down here to clean with her." I raised my eyebrows.

"He seriously has the weirdest cleaning fetish." I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Eren snorted. "He really does. Let's just hope we can clean to his standards." He tied the bag up. "Should we get to sweeping and wiping down the tables?"

I nodded. "Yeah, let's do this!"

* * *

><p>I sat down in my chair, taking a sip of my tea to relief my nerves. People just loved to piss me off, didn't they. I swear there better not be a speck of dirt in the fucking dining hall when I go back or Yeager's head is going to be used as a toilet scrubber.<p>

I reached towards the stack of papers beside me and froze. They looked as of they had been tampered with. Only one other person was in here when I was gone that I knew of. That little trouble maker.

"For fucks sake." I grumbled, grabbing the paper at the top. I skimmed it again. I really hope Hange knew what she was doing, the four eyed idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter ! Thank you t the ones who are sicking around with the story! I know its a bit slow paced, but the story is definitely about to start picking up :) So I will be updating hopefully Wenesday or Friday next week! Until then, you a free to resd my one shots i have written cx Thanks for reading! xo<strong>

**Z. Ashes**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I grimaced at Hange from behind my desk. "You know she is new. Why this brat?" I asked, looking down at the papers in front of me.

"She needs a taste of the real world! Just because she is new doesn't mean she can't kick some ass! Eh, am I right or am I right?" She winked at me behind her glasses. I just stared at her. "Come on Levi!"

"With all this damn paperwork, trying to get your expedition ran by and approved, and the meetings, I haven't even had any damn time to train her." I folded my legs over each other and leaned back in the chair. "I'm not fucking Superman, and I am definitely not a fucking babysitter. I can't do all these fucking things at once."

"Well now that all the paperwork is mostly taken care of-"

"Mostly." I reminded her irritatedly.

"You can get back to training the new cadet!"

I just stared at her without saying anything. She sighed. "Levi! You still have time-"

"Four eyed bitch, its hardly enough time." I turned in my chair so I was facing the window. It was about time I headed back to check on those idiots in the dining hall.

"Your humanity's strongest soldier! I'm sure you can figure so-"

"Once again, humanity's strongest soldier, not humanity's strongest fucking babysitter."

Hange was quiet for some time, and I could hear her walking back and forth behind me, her footsteps making the wood beneath her creak. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Well, you did offer to train her yourself. I didn't think it was a problem."

I paused, opening my eyes to stare out the window. I turned in my chair to look at her. She stood there with a firm face, meeting my eyes. I raised my eyebrow at her, before grabbing my teacup and taking a sip from it.

"So, any progress on recovering her memories?"

"No."

"She hasn't remember anything?"

"How should I fucking know?"

"But you just said no to having progress o-"

"Listen y-"

"Levi!" I narrowed my eyes at her and she sighed. "She is a person you know."

"She is also a goddamn stubborn, back talking bitch." I snapped.

"Well maybe there is a reason she is acting like that?"

"There is no excuse for her being defiant towards me. She is just being a damn difficult brat."

"Well you know-"

I placed my teacup down on the table and met her eyes challenging. "Are you saying I don't know how to do my job?"

She frowned. "But you just complained you weren't a bab-"

I shot her a dark look and she flinched.

"Get out of my fucking office." She didn't waste a breath. She rushed towards the door, and was out of sight in seconds. I grunted, rubbing my temple. Everyone was being such a pain in my fucking ass today.

I stood up from my chair, walking around my desk and made my way towards the door.

* * *

><p>I stared at every inch of the dining hall, taking it all in. "I think it's pretty clean. I mean I re-did everything twice just to make sure."<p>

Armin shook his head beside me. "You did really good Rina. I'm sure the Captain will approve." He smiled at me kindly.

"If not," Eren's eyes narrowed. "He is going to kill us. No pressure here."

I shivered. "Well you did the tables so he can't yell at me for that." I smiled, looking over at the nicely cleaned and organized wooden tables.

"Well if you screwed cleaning the windows in here too, he is sure to have your head." Eren teased. I rolled my eyes.

We then heard footsteps approaching from outside and our eyes widened. It had to be him.

We stood next to each other in a single file line, our arms limp at our sides.

The door opened and Captain Levi strolled in, taking his sweet time. His usual serious visage was unwavering. His presence made me nervous, and I discreetly wiped my palms on my thighs. I prayed that everything would be to his liking so I could clean his stupid office again, do kitchen duty, clean again, then go to bed.

We all saluted as he approached, and he looked over at us.

He first met Eren's eyes, his eyes narrowing sharply at him. His eyes then darted over to mine and I gulped unintentionally. I heard him grunt, then look over at Armin, who had a firm and strong composure.

"So, did you brats finish cleaning?" He asked, eyeing every single one of us carefully.

"Yes sir!" We yelled in unison, releasing ourselves from our salute.

His eyes narrowed more, if that was even possible. "I will be the judge of that."

He walked by us, looking at each of the many wooden tables. He paused at the fourth one, examining it. I could see his face slowly darkening. Eren shifted nervously beside me.

"Who did these fucking tables?" He asked quietly. We all stayed quiet, knowing the wrath was soon to come.

"I asked a fucking question." He snapped impatiently.

"Me sir." Eren answered confidently, raising his hand.

"I should of known it would be fucking Yeager." He grumbled mostly to himself. "Get over here."

Eren didn't skip a beat. He walked over to Levi, until he was standing beside him. Levi then grabbed his hair roughly between his fingers and slammed the side of his face on the table. I jumped in surprise and horror as Eren groaned from the impact. I barely even saw it coming. Levi was quick with the violent action. Oh no.

"What is this?" Levi asked, shoving Eren's face towards the condiments in bottles that sat in the middle of the tables.

"Ketchup….Mayonnaise..Mus-"

"You are Rina always being smart asses! If you are trying to make a fucking joke, I am not laughing. You aren't a stand up fucking comedian. You are a cadet in my squad." He lifted his head again just to slam it on the table harder. "So, let me rephrase the question so your tiny ass retarded brain can comprehend it."

I scooted back closer to Armin and he looked at me apologetically. Levi's voice became deadly low again, and he spoke each word slowly. "Why is it that the condiments on the first three tables are in alphabetically order, but you decided that you could pass by this one and I wouldn't fucking notice?"

I felt my face drop in irritation and disbelief. Really? He was getting pissed because the condiments weren't in alphabetically order? What a weirdo.

He slammed Eren's face on the table again. "Fuck off Yeager! Do it again and you better get it right this time!" He released his deadly grip from Eren's head and Eren groaned against the table, trying to recover.

Levi turned towards Armin and me and we both jumped. He looked down at the floor, eyeing it. "You did the floor Rina?" Shit, shit, shit, fucking shit kill me.

"Y-Yes sir!" My voice came out shaky, and I cursed myself for it. Levi's cold gaze burned into me for what seemed like hours, and I could feel a drop of sweat run down my face.

He then nodded and spoke to me. "I could tell, but at least you didn't do as bad as you did in my office." He then turned and walked towards the windows. Was he trying to say I did okay?

I sighed, placing my hand over my racing heart. Thank god. "But it seems you still don't know how to clean a fucking window." I groaned mentally. Damn it.

I looked over at Captain Levi, who was having a staring contest with the window. "There are fucking water streaks everywhere on these damn things." I sighed, walking over to him.

I was then beside him, looking over at the window in front of us. "For fuck sakes." He grumbled. He turned to look over at Armin. "Arlert can take over for you, since its obvious you won't get any better with it. I'm not even concerned with checking his work, because he isn't a shitty cleaner. He always cleans everything right." I just stared at Armin and he slightly shrugged at me.

"And by the time you would had finished, it would already be time for cleaning again and kitchen duty. You still have work to do back in my office." In a strange way, I felt he was letting me off the hook, and I was grateful for it.

"Get your ass over here Arlert!" Levi called, and Armin rushed over, his blonde hair bouncing along with him.

"Clean the fucking window."

"Yes sir!" Armin saluted before running off to find the cleaning cloth.

Levi eyes then darted over to me. "And you are coming with me."

My eyes widened slightly but I nodded at him. "Yes Captain."

He walked past me, making his way to the door and I followed him silently.

Our walk back to his office was silent, but I guess I really shouldn't had expected too much. I just stared off into the clouds to try and distract myself at the yelling and scolding to come. Levi walked in front of me, not uttering a word.

When we finally reached his office door, he opened it and stepped inside. I followed in and I heard the door slam behind me. I jumped slightly at the impact. I turned around to see that he was leaned up against the door, watching me. His eyes burned with anger and I started to step back subconsciously.

"Cleaning my office," he started, leaning off the wall and striding towards me. "Does not require going through my paperwork." My eyes widened. How did he know? I gulped, stepping back until I felt my butt hit the back of the chair in front of his desk.

He made his way towards me, until he was dead in front of me. He placed both hands on either side of the chair, trapping me so I had no escape. Man it was like I had some sort of death wish with this guy.

"What did you see in those papers?" He asked, his voice low and challenging. I avoided eye contact with him. It's not like it even matter. It was only a slight possibility. "Rina." He warned darkly.

I dared to meet his eyes and he was glowering down at me. I found myself speaking. "It was nothing." I answered, looking at the door behind Levi to avoid looking at his face.

"Don't fucking lie to me." He growled.

"I-I'm not lying Captain."

"Then look me in the eye and repeat that." I froze. He got me there. "I thought as much." I heard him sigh tiredly. "You and Yeager just love to piss me off."

I looked over at him again and he was still looking down at me with that fire in his eyes. I could tell though, that he was irritated beyond compare. "Just clean the fucking office, and this time do it right."

He backed away from me and walked behind his desk, sitting down slowly in his chair. He rubbed his temple, grumbling under his breath. He seemed very frustrated and bothered as he tapped his finger on his desk, looking over at the pile of papers that sat beside him.

I frowned. Even if he was a jerk, maybe doing something nice for him would ease his stresses. "Captain?"

"Are you going to tell me what you saw in those papers?"

I paused. "No."

"Then I don't want to hear it."

"Captain…" He didn't respond, so I took the opportunity to continue. "Would you like some tea?"

He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Are you trying to get out of your punishment?" He asked annoyed,

"No…you just seem tired." I grunted and turned my back towards him. I bent down to grab the cloth and cleaning spray that I left on the floor. "I just thought it would be nice is all. Forget it."

And that was it. The next thirty minutes we didn't speak a word. I did my cleaning and he went through loads of more paperwork that hadn't been finished.

As I cleaned, I thought about all the things that had been bothering me. Passing my evaluation, training, and what was in the paperwork really didn't help my stress anymore.

I had a year. A year to recover my lost memories and a year to become the best Scout Regimen member that I could be. What if I didn't succeed? I would be executed. All because I wasn't good enough.

As I began to mop the floor, my mind wandered even more. Captain Levi had to do something. I wasn't making hardly any progress. If it wasn't for Armin, I would be hopeless right now. What was I going to do?

It felt time was going as slow as ever, but my thoughts were soon cut short.

"Rina." I looked up at Captain Levi, who had his legs cross over one another. "You're done."

I blinked at him. "I am?"

"You actually did an okay job this time." He grunt, his eyes scanning the floor.

Was that his way of giving a compliment? "Oh." Was all I could muster.

"Someone will be here shortly to escort you to dinner." And then he was back to working on the papers in front of him.

He was so strange. One minute he was bashing someone's head in, then the next he was as cool as a cucumber.

I watched him as his hand quickly raced across the papers in front of him, his eyes dashing left and right. His lips were pressed in a tight line, his forehead creased in concentration.

He then looked up at me, raising his eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "N-No, I'm sorry." I mumbled.

He sighed, closing his eyes. "Come over here and sit the fuck down if you aren't going to do anything productive."

"Yes sir."

I walked over, taking a seat in the chair. I leaned back in it, twiddling with my thumbs. The air in the room was so awkward. I didn't like it. I felt as id the silence should be filled up with…well no silence. Even arguing with him was better then this quietness.

I looked up to see Levi use his free hand to run his hand through his hair, pushing his dark locks back. His eyes narrowed even deeper as he studied the paper in front of him.

I know I said and thought some pretty mean things about Levi, but I regretted it slightly now. I never knew how much paperwork he had. It made me think back to what Armin said last night.

_ "He has a lot of responsibilities. Being a captain isn't easy."_ Seeing the stressful expression on Levi's face made me very much believe that. I'm sure being Captain was one heck of a job. I shouldn't had been so quick to judge him with not having time to train me. It was probably one reason why he was also so grumpy.

Grey eyes then looked up to meet mine and I felt my face heat up. I really was staring at him again? Man he probably thinks I'm a creep. Kill me.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked irritatedly.

I averted my eyes to my hands in my lap. "No."

I heard him make a sound of what seemed to be amusement, before proceeding to his work. _Just don't look at his face again._

After a few more silent moments, a knock was heard from the other side of the door.

"You better not be Eren Yeager, or you can piss off!" He called from behind his desk, his eyes never leaving his papers.

"Its meee!" A woman sang enthusiastically from behind the door. Levi paused his writing for a few seconds, before continuing to scribble down words.

"Come in." Levi answered half heartedly.

The door immediately burst opened and a woman walked in. She was a thick woman, with glasses and brown hair that was sported in a ponytail. She wore the same uniform everyone is the Survey Corps had.

Her dark brown eyes dashed over to me. "Ah, so you are the new recruit everyone is talking about!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Levi has told me so much about you!"

My eyes widened and I looked over at Levi. He talked about me to other people?

"Bad things I assure you." He commented, his eyes still glued to his task at hand. Ouch.

"Don't listen to him!" She assured, placing her hand on my shoulder. "He is such a sourpuss. He isn't always like that though. He can be a sweetheart too. Unless you don't clean something right, then it gets scary! Like once, he-"

Levi looked up at the woman quickly, glaring at her. He then met my eyes. "The four eyed bitch is Hange. She will be escorting you places for now on until I can trust you won't go running off in the middle of the night." He nodded over to Hange. "Take Rina to dinner, then make sure she starts kitchen duty. Don't keep your eyes off her."

Hange grinned from ear to ear, patting my shoulder. She didn't even seemed phased at the name he had referred to her as. "Don't worry Levi! She will be safe with me!"

Levi gave her a unconvinced and regretful look, but just sighed and went back to his paperwork. "Just go. You are giving me a headache."

Hange pulled me out of the chair, pulling me over to the front door. "Well Rina, there is so much we have to talk about!" Hange exclaimed excitedly. She opened the door, closing it behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! What do you think are in those papers Rina read? oh ho ho c: <strong>

**Anyways, I do hope you liked this chapter! The next one should be uploaded Saturday or Sunday since I will have a lot of free writing time then! Until then my lovelys! xo**

**Z. Ashes**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Hange sure loved to talk. I had thought Sasha was a chatterbox, but even her obsessive love over food was nothing compared to the fascination Hange had with science and Titans. I didn't mind it though. It was interesting, her antics about the creatures.

Interesting facts she told me lead me to question how she even came to these bizarre conclusions. She must have done many risky experiments.

"I learned that they actually can speak an understandable language. One that us humans can really understand!"

My eyes widened. "Titans can talk?"

"I never had the chance to experience them doing so myself, but I happened to gain possession of a document stating that's the case." Her eyes gleamed in wonder. "Who would of thought!"

We walked into the dining hall and got our food, and I noticed Armin and the rest of the crew sitting at the usual table. As I made my way over, Hange was following in tow. I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Um, you know you don't have to follow me-"

"Of course I do!" She answer matter of factually. "I told Levi I would keep my eye on you!"

Thank Captain Levi, thanks. I sighed and took a seat next to Eren, waving to everyone.

I looked over at Eren. "How's your head?" I asked him.

Hange took a seat on the other side of him, sitting a bit too close for comfort. Eren glanced over at her for a few seconds, before turning back to me. "It still hurts a bit, but it's nothing too serious." He mumbled. I could tell he was remembering the violent encounter with Levi from earlier. "How did it go with Captain Levi?"

I sighed. "The usual. This is Levi we are talking about here." I took a bite of my chicken sandwich.

"Well at least he didn't yell at you this time!" Armin added with a cheerful smile. "He didn't, did he?"

"Not really I guess…"

"But didn't I tell you that he was crazy?" Sasha implied, stuffing her face with a potato.

I nodded to her. "I will admit, you definitely weren't exaggerating." I watched as she messily ate at her vegetable. "Don't get crumbs on the table, you will give us more to clean." I frowned at her.

Sasha responded, but it was muffled due to her mouth full of potato. I just sighed and brushed it off.

Mikasa was awfully quiet I observed, as she stirred at her bowl of soup beside Sasha. I wondered if she was still upset about the whole expedition thing with Eren. I couldn't blame her though. Having someone you cared about used as a decoy like that wasn't something I would like either.

She then narrowed her eyes in Hange's direction. "Let Eren breath will you? You probe and poke at him whenever you get the chance. Can he get a break?"

Hange looked up curiously, blinking at Mikasa's harden face. "I never watched him eat before though! I'm curious to see if any visible changes occur after he has eaten. Oh Eren! I wonder what happens after you body digests the food! Has releasing your waste from your bowels feel any different from be-"

"Hange, please." Mikasa growled under her breath. Everyone at the table looked over at her as she tried her best to stay composed.

"Yeah, I'm trying to eat! Don't talk about pooping, gross!" Sasha added, scrunching her nose.

Hange frowned slightly, but kept quiet. The table was silent as everyone picked and chewed at their food.

Armin then decided to break the silence. "Well Rina, are you excited that you almost have balancing with your gear down?" I looked up and smile.

"Yeah, then I can finally get to the exciting stuff." I responded.

"I wouldn't exactly call killing titans exciting…" Mikasa commented curtly.

I looked over at her and she was having a staring contest with the wooden table, her lips in a tight line. She was much more moodier then usual.

A bell sounded off and people started to immediately stand from their tables and finish shoving their food in their mouths.

Where was this bell coming from and why hadn't I heard it before? I knew we were a bit late to the dining hall, but I barely ate any of my food. "Aw what, I haven't even eaten hardly any of my food. Why is everyone leaving?"

"I heard they were going to start being more strict on us to make sure we get in on time. Everyone has been talking about your little adventure with Armin yesterday night." Sasha grinned, taking a quick bite of her potato. "So I guess that's the dismissal bell. They usually only use that bell in emergencies or-"

"Wait, everyone knows about us sneaking out?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Do they! That's the newest gossip at the moment! I mean people already talk about you-"

"They do?" I was a bit taken back. I guess I was so caught up in my own little world, I didn't really notice other people outside our little group.

"Yeah cause you are new and stuff!" She answered with food in her mouth.

"Great first impression." Eren commented, and I punched him in the arm. "Ouch." He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him before peaking over at Hange. She was still watching Eren intently, and I turned to see Mikasa was glaring at her. Yeah, Mikasa was a bit on the hostile side lately.

"So, we should start kitchen duty and cleaning so we can finish before curfew." Armin suggested, standing up.

"Yeah, we should!" I chimed in, standing up as well. Mikasa stood, glaring at Hange before turning to leave without a farewell. Eren just sighed at his sister.

"Well see ya guys! Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Sasha waved and rushed out the dining hall behind Mikasa.

Armin walked around the table to face the three of us. "So, who wants to do what?"

I definitely didn't want anything to do with scrubbing a window, or doing the floor. Apparently because I sucked terribly at it. "I can help do dishes." I offered. Though last I did dishes, Levi almost slit my throat with a kitchen knife since it wasn't to his expectations. Hopefully my dish washing skills would improve, especially if Armin helped me.

"Sounds like a plan!" Armin responded excitedly. The dining hall was nearly empty, the last few people heading towards the door.

"I'm going to head back and I will come back in about an hour." Hange informed us, her eyes then landing on me. "Don't you go off running anywhere now Rina." She shook her finger at me playfully, her hand on her hip.

"I won't, don't worry Hange." I assured her.

"Well then, I'm off! Have fun!" She laughed softly before turning and heading out the dining hall.

"I guess I will start on getting the trash." Eren said, breaking the silence that had fallen on the empty dining hall.

We nodded and began our work. I helped Armin gather all the plates, cups, and silverware, taking it to the back where the sink was. We decided that he would wash the dishes while I tried them, since I kinda sucked at the washing thing.

We made idle chit chatter, but we stayed pretty quiet for the most part. It wasn't an awkward silence though, it was calming.

"Armin?" He looked over from scrubbing a plate with soapy water. "What's your take on this whole expedition thing?"

He was a bit taken a back by my sudden question. "You mean if I agree with them using Eren to catch the titan right?"

"Yeah."

He passed me the clean plate and I began to dry it off. "Well, to be honest, I'm not exactly for it, but I'm not completely against it either." I placed the dry plate beside me on the counter and Armin passed me another wet dish. "Thinking at it through Hange's perspective, it would be a possible success to detain one, especially with having an advantage like Eren. All the same though, it's risky. I do trust Eren though."

I nodded, drying of the plate with the cloth. "It's just…Mikasa seems a bit upset about the whole situation."

Armin sighed. "Yeah, she can be really protective over Eren. She is just worried is all. Last time he changed…he almost didn't turn back."

I blinked at him, nearly dropping the dish. "Change?" I exclaimed.

He nodded, still keeping his mellow air. "Yeah, that's why he doesn't look like one. He has the ability to change into a titan."

"Is that really possible?" I asked in wonder. A human turning into one of those big things sounded crazy.

"I didn't believe it at first either, but it is. Eren and one other person also had the ability to transform. That we knew could transform anyway…"

"Wow…is that why Hange is so interested in Eren?"

"Basically. Eren won't fight back or give her a difficult time like a normal titan from outside the walls would. She figures its her best way to research without going out of her way."

"Not that I'm for her poking and prodding Eren, but why does she feel like she needs to catch a titan from the outside when she has him?"

Armin was quiet for a bit as he passed me a plate. "I guess there is only so much Eren can offer her. You have to remember he isn't fully a titan. I'm sure there are differences between regular titans and shifters like Eren. She probably still wants to experiment on a pure one."

"What kind of experiments does Hange conduct then?"

Armin grimaced. "I don't really know much, it makes me a bit uncomfortable thinking about it." He answered truthfully.

I decided I wouldn't prob him with anymore questions about Eren. It was clear Armin cared for his friend very much. "The Captain seems a little set off by the situation too honestly."

"Really? What makes you think that?" My mind went back to the papers I came across earlier and I shivered at the thought.

"It's nothing, never mind." I responded as I concentrated drying my plate. I felt Armin's eyes on me, but he didn't press me any further. "Honestly, I feel kind of bad…I've been kind of a jerk to him and he seems really stressed."

"What do you mean?" He asked worriedly.

"Well…I kind of said that all he does is sit on his butt all day." I pressed my lips together. "I basically called him a lazy, good for nothing ass…just minus all the profanity."

Armin frowned and I sighed. "I know it wasn't nice, and I feel really guilty to be honest. I guess I'm just really frustrated about being able to prove myself."

"Well I know you will, you are a strong person." I looked over at him to see he was smiling warmly at me. "You are also very determined. That's a good quality to have. I think with the right attitude, you will accomplish whatever you set your mind too."

I laughed. "That was cheesy Armin."

His cheeks turned a bright red. "Was it? Ah sorry…"

"No, no, it made me feel a bit better. Thank you."

"O-of course! I'm glad to help!" He answered sheepishly, handing me another plate. I smiled at him and began the drying process again. "He has been up in his office doing paperwork most of the day right?"

I blinked. "You mean Captain Levi?" I asked.

"Yeah." I nodded in affirmation. "Well, why don't you try and make amends somehow?"

I grimaced. "How am I suppose to do that?"

"Well, he may be hungry. I haven't seen him in the dining hall at all today. You could always take him some food."

"You think he would really accept that?"

Armin smiled brightly. "I'm sure he would appreciate it!"

I hummed quietly to myself, considering Armin's idea. Levi probably was a bit hungry if he hadn't eaten all day. I know I would be. Plus, he looked so stressed. It really couldn't hurt.

"I guess I can try." I decided quietly, looking down at the plate in my hand.

"It's better to try then not to!" He responded encouragingly.

I nodded at him. "You're right, thanks Armin."

"Anytime Rina!"

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and the dining hall was back to it's clean glory. Hange came back a few minutes after we finished to check up on us.<p>

"Wow, it looks brand new in here! I'm sure Levi would be pleased."

"You really think so?" Eren asked sarcastically.

"Of course! If I know Levi, I know that he can't find a flaw in a place as clean as this!" She scanned the room with her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "Good job guys!"

She then looked curiously at the plate in my hand that held a chicken sandwich. "What's that Rina?"

I cleared my throat nervously. "It's for the Captain. I figured he would be hungry, so I made him a sandwich."

"You aren't his wife Rina," Eren commented smartly and I blushed.

"No one said I was!" I shot in defense. I then looked down at the sandwich. "I just thought it would be nice." I explained quietly.

"Well I think it's sweet!" Hange rushed over, lopping her arm with mine. "We should hurry before he clocks out!" She rushed me over to the door instantly and I fought to keep up with her,

I turned towards the boys and waved a farewell and they waved back. We were the. Out the door and walking fast towards the main building.

"Hange, slow down! I can't keep up!"

"Levi may leave soon! We have to hurry! Besides, this is so cute! A cadet looking out for her captain." I blushed.

"I was just an ass earlier, so I wanted to do something nice. That's all." She didn't hear me though, and before I knew it, we were at his office door. We sure got here fast. She released her arm from me and I attempted to catch my breath.

"You are out of breath from that? Then you are going to die when Levi gets into your cardio training."

Cardio training? I groaned, shaking my head. I then looked over at the door and nervousness made its way into me. Why was I doing this again?

"Are you going to knock?" She asked impatiently, her eyes wide in excitement.

I looked at the door nervously, and she sighed, knocking for me.

"Hange!" I hissed and she chuckled.

"Name and business." He asked from behind the door. Oh gosh. Just take a deep breath. I could do this.

I cleaned my throat softly. "It's Rina sir."

"Name _and_ business," he repeated, emphasizing the "and."

I sighed. "I'm reporting in."

"Come in."

I turned to Hange, and she gave me a thumbs up and a cheesy smile. I faced the door again and opened it, stepping into his office.

He was still at the paperwork, furrowing his brow at the documents in his hand. He didn't look up at my arrival, his eyes stayed glued to the papers as I made my way to stand in front of him. Nervousness welled up in my chest and I gripped the plate tightly in my hand. _Here's to making amends._

"I just wanted to tell you that I finished kitchen duty for today."

He grunted. "I'm a bit busy, so I'll check in a bit. If it still looks like shit though, I won't hesitate to drag your ass out of bed to do it over."

Typical Levi. I took a breath as he continued to look over the papers. He made no move to say anymore as he flipped through the papers. "Um…"

He looked up at me, then raised his eyebrow at the plate in my hand. My cheeks started to burn.

"I figured that since you have been up here all day in your office, you might be hungry…so I thought I-" I paused, looking down at the plate. What the hell. I shoved the plate in his direction, closing my eyes. "I brought you food."

I heard another grunt and looked up to see his eyes twinkling with amusement. "You went out of your way to do that for me?"

"Y-yeah."

He smirked, and I was taken a back. It wasn't very often that his face showed anything but his usual scowl. "Well I'm not that hungry."

I felt my face heat up in frustration. He seemed to enjoy the fact that I basically wasted my time. Asshole.

I snorted. "Well fine then, I'm sure Sasha would kindly accept it." I turned my back. Making my way to the door. "It's almost curfew, so I'm heading to bed."

"I didn't dismiss you." I turned to see him watching me with his hands folded in front of him.

"It's almost curfew though. Besides, I don't want to keep Hange waiting any lo-"

"She can wait." He gestured towards the seat in front of his desk. "Sit."

I grumbled under my breath, but made my way over. I took a seat in the chair and he watched me with that unreadable expression of his.

"You didn't let me finish."

I made a face. "Huh?"

"I'm not really hungry, but I appreciate your generosity. So, I will kindly take the sandwich."

I blinked. He sure was hard to read, but I guess I shouldn't had just made assumptions about him. I must have misread his face earlier.

I placed the plate on his desk, and without much thought, said: "It's nice to know you can be a civil person sometimes."

He eyed me darkly and I immediately regretted my words. I was surprised though; he didn't snap at me, he just remained silent.

I was suppose to be making amends, not being more of an asshole. Why couldn't I think before I spoke?

"You can leave now. I think we made Hange wait long enough." I looked up, meeting his hard gaze. I stood up and saluted, which caused Levi to roll his eyes at me.

"Have a good night Captain."

He grunted in response before returning to his papers. I eyed the sandwich on the table briefly, then looked up the busy Levi. At least I had tried. I turned and headed out the office, closing the door softly behind me. I turned to see Hange's face inches from mine. I jumped back instinctually, squealing in surprise.

Hange was nearly shaking in anticipation. "Sooo, how did it go?" She asked excitedly.

"Um, he took the sandwich."

"Ahh, progress! When I brought him up food once, he threw the plate at my face." I stifled a laugh. That did seem like something he would do. "I'm sure whatever you did to make him upset, he will get over it."

So she actually did hear my comment earlier. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. Now let's get you over to the cabins. It's almost lights out!" She grabbed my arm, dashing down the hall with me in tow.

* * *

><p>The next morning was the usual. Well, it was until I got a knock on our door. Hange nearly jumped Mikasa as she had burst through the door to inform us that she came to take me to breakfast. I really was going to be escorted around everywhere, and it was definitely weird.<p>

Hange had dragged me out of the cabin, Mikasa following in tow sulking. We made it to the dining hall, got our food, and made our way over to the table.

I noticed Armin sat by himself with Jean beside him. I grimaced. Armin looked a bit uncomfortable. I wonder if Eren and Sasha was late to breakfast and why Jean decided to sit at our table today. Then again, it wasn't like Sasha to miss out on anything involving food. She was always one of the first ones in the dining hall I had been told.

Jean looked over as we approached with a sly smirk and nudged Armin in the shoulder. Armin looked down at his mug sheepishly.

Mikasa took a seat on the other side of Armin, and I sat across from them. Hange take her seat beside me, and I wondered if she was going to be sitting with us until Captain Levi relieved her of her escorting duties.

"Morning Rina!" An enthusiastic Jean greeted. Something definitely was up.

"Um hi!" I waved with my fork, proceeding to cut into my pancakes.

"Hi Rina!" Armin greeted shyly. I looked up and smiled.

"Hey, how was your sleep?" I asked.

"It was good." He responded, taking a sip from his mug. Jean was looking between the both of us, smirking. What was his deal anyway? "How is everyone else to-" he paused as he looked over at Mikasa, who was poking her bacon with a glare.

"Great! I sleep like a baby!" Hange smiled, chugging down the contents in her cup.

"Oh Rina! How did it go yesterday night with the Captain?" Armin asked eagerly.

I looked down at my pancake. "Well he took the sandwich…"

"That's good!" He encouraged.

"Yeah, but-"

"Speak of the devil! Hey Levi!" Hange called from across the room. I looked up to see that Levi had just walked in through the door and was making his way pass our table. He looked over at Hange with an annoyed expression. His eyes then darted over to me and I immediately broke contact to shove a pancake in my face. Why was he so intimidating? What happened to not letting him get to me like I told myself on day one? I was failing at that miserably.

I turned around and peaked over to see Levi sitting at a table by himself a few tables away, sipping on a cup of tea. I wonder why he was sitting by himself. He had to have some friends to sit with. Sitting by yourself was no fun.

"Oh, you got your eyes on the Captain, huh Rina?" I turned towards Jean, who was smirking darkly at me.

My face heated up. "I do not! What are you talking about?"

"Aww, thats right, my bad. Armin is your true love." Armin choked on his drink, his cheeks turning bright red.

"Be quiet! W-why are you even sitting here anyway?" I shot, my face burning.

"I didn't think I needed an invitation." His eyes then were focused on something behind me, his grin widening. "Oh look, now he is looking over here Rina." He sang suggestively.

"Shut up." I growled.

"Rina, you like Levi?" Hange exclaimed in shock.

"N-no!"

Jean chuckled. "You got the hots for the Captain!"

"He's an asshole, I don't like him so cut it out!"

"Now you are getting all defensive. That's cute!"

"Leave her alone Jean."Armin spoke quietly, his face still red.

"Aww thats so sweet, protecting your lover. An act of true love! Its beautiful!"

"Jean shut up!" I snapped.

"You know what they say about love bir-" Jean then froze, his eyes wide. Why was he stopping all of a sudden?

I then felt a strange chill from behind me, and Hange greeted our newcomer. "Oh hey Levi! How are you this morning!" Shit.

"You all are giving me a headache. I can hear you from across the fucking room." I froze. He was right behind me. My face was on fire. I really hope he really didn't hear what we said. "Rina?"

"Y-yes Captain Levi?"

"It's about time we start heading out. You have a lot to catch up on, so you can skip kitchen duty this morning. Armin and Eren can handle it." I turned to look at him. He had his usual hard and fixed expression on his face. That no nonsense aura. He seemed even more irritable in the morning. "Lets go."

"Yes sir." I whispered standing up, getting my legs over the bench. I then stood in front of him, and he bored his gaze into me. I unintentionally gulped. His eyes then darted over to Armin.

"If Yeager doesn't get his ass down here by the time it's time to clean up, come and find me at the training grounds. I will personally kick his ass for skipping out." Wait, we weren't going to the classroom?

"Yes sir!" Armin answered immediately, his head held high.

Levi just breathed, walking away from the table, his back to me. "Let's go cadet."

"Yes sir!" I called, making my way over.

I heard Jean "oooo"ing and snickering from the table. "The Captain is letting her off the hook! He definitely has the hots for her too! Looks like your love is slipping away from your reach Armin!"

"Jean cut it out." I heard Mikasa snap.

"I mean she is suppose to be under a strict punishment. Levi is being too soft on her!"

Levi immediately stopped, and I had to hop back to stop myself from bumping into him. He turned around, glaring at Jean. That same fury from the night he caught me outside, it was burning in his eyes. Oh shit.

"Kirstein," Levi called from where we stood by the door. Jean looked up, meeting his eyes with fear. He knew he was dead. Scouts at the tables looked over at Levi's outburst, and soon all eyes were on us. The silence in the hall was painful.

"Why don't you come take a walk with us." Levi continued, gesturing him over with a head movement.

Jean looked around nervously at the eyes on him before standing up from the table and making his way over. Levi was just glaring at him, and I could tell that Jean was trying not to piss himself. Levi grunted before turning. "Let's go you two."

We followed him out, the hall's eyes burning into our backs. He headed down the stairs and I growled at Jean. "You idiot, why don't you mind your own business!" I hissed lowly to make sure Levi wouldn't hear.

"Everyone knows it's true."

"You don't know anything! I have only been here for a week! Don't go around making assumptions about me when you don't know me!"

"I do know that Armin has a crush on you."

I blushed. He what? He was probably just messing with me. "Shut up! He is my friend okay?"

"Don't deny that you like him too!"

"Jean, if you-"

Levi turned lightening fast to glare at us warning. He looked as if he was going to snap at any moment. We both gulped and became silent.

"Annoying brats." He mumbled, as he turned and continued to walk.

Jean looked over to glare at me and I did the same. "Moron."

"Horse face." I hissed back.

"Slut."

"I am not a sl-"

"If you two don't stop with you fucking bickering, you will become titan shit. Do I make myself clear?" His back was still towards us, but the threatening tone in his voice was unmistakable.

"Yes sir!" We answered in unison.

The rest of the walk was silent as we made our way to the training grounds. I could feel Jean glaring at me, but I just ignored him and sighed in relief when the training ground was in sight. We walked over to the area where the balancing machines were, and Levi turned to look and Jean.

"So Jean, you like to make a lot of fucking jokes, don't you?" Jean smirked nervously at Levi.

"Well-"

"It was a rhetorical question." Levi snapped, and I flinched at his tone. I could see dark amusement twinkling in his eyes, and I knew that Jean would be in for a world of hurt.

"I think we both have different senses of humor. You know what I find funny?" Jean gulped. "You running twenty laps around HQ." My eyes widened. He wasn't serious. That building was huge. No one could do that.

Jean starts laughing breathlessly, his eyes wide from pure disbelief. "You cant be serious si-"

"Does my face look like I am making a fucking joke?"

Jean gulped again.

"I don't see you running! Get your ass moving Kirstein!" Levi yelled and Jean immediately started running past us in a fast sprint. "And if I see you break that sprint once, I will make it so you can't use your legs ever again!"

I grimaced at the sprinting Jean. Was Captain Levi really going to keep track to make sure he would run twenty laps?

His eyes darted over to me and I jumped. "So you must had improved some since last time. Show me that you disobeying the protocol was worth it." He eyes then moved over to the machine. He wanted me to do it in front of him?

"Ah, I don't even have my gear!"

"It's by the machine over there. I brought it."

"Well you know I have to stretch a bit before-"

"Stop making up damn excuses and get your ass over there." I jumped at his harsh tone and made my way over. I adjusted my gear onto my body and looked back over at him. He was watching me with a hard gaze. I had only done this a couple of times with Armin. Yes I did improve, but I didn't feel it was enough to impress Levi. The thought of him critiquing me made me nervous.

"What are you waiting for?" He breathed irritatedly, tapping his boot on the brown dirt.

I slugged over to the machine and hooked myself up, taking a deep breath. He walked over and pressed a button, and then I was lifting off the ground.

I took a breath, focusing on evenly distributing my weight. If I screwed up in front of Levi, I would never live it down. I had to prove myself.

"You pass." I opened my eyes to see that I was standing upright still. Levi just watched me with his usual expression.

"Wait what?"

"You passed the evaluation."

My eyes widened. Evaluation? This was the evaluation? "What do you mean I passed? I was being evaluated?" I asked franticly. He made no move to answer, he just stared. "I thought all these other higher ups were suppose to evaluate me and-"

"If you really want that, then fine. You fai-"

"No, no! That's fine!" I assured as the machine set me back down on the ground. I was confused though. I didn't know I was being evaluated, and I didn't even know I had been up for the correct amount of time.

As I unhooked myself from the machine, Levi spoke. "You seem like the type of person that crumbles under anxiety. I felt you wouldn't make a complete damn fool of yourself this way."

I looked up at him, placing my gear by the machine. "Wow…than-"

"Don't thank me. It would have been a pain of my time gathering everyone here. Besides, I have more important priorities with you we need to focus on."

Well, at least that was out of the way. I couldn't help but think of what Jean said. Maybe he was taking it easy on me. His reason didn't seem very reasonable.

"Captain!" We turned to see Armin rushing over to us, his blonde hair bobbing along with him. He stopped in front of Levi, catching his breath before saluting him.

"Did Eren not get his ass up? I swear I wi-"

"Not at all Captain." Armin assured, meeting my eyes briefly before focusing his attention on the captain. "There has been an sudden meeting announced, and I was told to come get you and Rina."

"I didn't think it would be so soon." Levi sighed, nodding to Armin. "Alright, let's head over then." What was this sudden meeting about? It didn't seem too sudden if Levi already knew about it. I couldn't help but feel suspicious.

I followed Levi and Armin fell back to walk beside me. "You know Jean has to run twenty laps around HQ?"

"Twenty laps?" Armin exclaimed in shock.

"You will too if you don't shut your trap." Ours eyes widened as we exchanged fearful looks. I wished he would have permitted at least a little small talk. I was anxious about this meeting. What exactly was going to be discussed? Why did they need me there too? It's all I could think about on the whole trip to trip to the building.

When we went inside, we took an unfamiliar turn into a hallway that had a double doors at the end of the hall. The sound of our footsteps echoed in the halls as we finally reached the doors. Levi opened the doors, stepping inside and we followed him inside.

I was taken by surprise as we were greeted by curious eyes. Mikasa, Sasha, and Eren were standing in the big room as well as a few other unfamiliar faces. What was going on? This was quiet a few people.

"Glad you guys made it!" I looked over to the front of the room where Hange stood on a stage behind a podium. She waved at us. "Rina and Armin, you can stand with the others!"

I nervously looked over at Armin, and he took my hand and led me to the group of people standing below the stage. We made our way to where Mikasa, Eren, and Sasha were.

"Took you long enough!" Sasha greeted with a smile.

"So," Levi stood by Hange on the stage silently, eyeing the crowd. Hange leaned over the podium, an insane light in her eyes. She tapped her finger tips against each other, smiling excitedly down at us. "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I wanted to start off by saying sorry that I am a couple of days late! To make for it, I made this chapter a bit more lengthier c: <strong>

**Also, from this point on, the story is definitely going to pick up. So prepare yourselves my fellow readers hehehe**

**Thanks for all the major support I'm getting with this story! It means a lot! Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Also, if you happen to have any guesses as to what happened to Rina and anything about her past ;) **

**Well, I will see you guys in a week's time! Until then xo**

**Z. Ashes**


End file.
